You Can't Run Away, The Past Will Only Be Too Happy To Chase You
by SOAWWE
Summary: Nat and Jon have been avoiding each other for 4 months now and it's been working quite well for them. But what happens when their story lines intertwine and they're forced to work together? Will they be able to keep things professional or are there still unresolved feelings between the pair? Sequel to 'The One That Got Away'.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! So this is the sequel to 'The One That Got Away' so if you're following on from that story thank you so much for sticking with it, it means a lot. If, on the other hand, you're completely new to my OC Natalie and her story then welcome! Feel free to check out the first installment o this story, and I hope you like what you read. This next bit is for all of you…if you aren't already please follow and/or favourite the stories and review as much as you can! Thank you! Now lets get to it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I only own my OCs and the plot; however there are some storylines that are currently going on in the WWE that will be mentioned in this story but those belong to the WWE. All other characters, be it Dean Ambrose or someone else belongs to the WWE and any other organisation or people referenced in the story are not mine either.**

'Here is your winner and your NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION SETH ROLLINS!' Lillian Garcia announces to the sold-out WrestleMania 31 crowd as Seth Rollins is crowned the new champion, having cashed in on Roman Reigns, who had won the title just seconds earlier off Brock Lesnar.

Seth exits the ring and makes his way up to the ramp to met by The Authority, which now includes Tatum, better known as Natalie, who became the new Divas Champion, having defeated Paige in a brutal falls count anywhere match earlier in the night.

The two raise their titles above their head to the crowd, who are booing the two heels, and then proceed to start making out with one another, with the kisses being the raunchiest WWE has allowed a kiss to be since Edge and Lita. The two break apart after a few minutes, to declare themselves the new couple of the WWE and then leave with The Authority to close out WrestleMania 31.

_**Behind the curtains**_

'You know I love you Colby, but I will never get used to having to make out with you…I mean just no.' Natalie says as the pair walk backstage, with their titles over their shoulders.

'Well hey don't think its so easy for me either Nat, I feel like I've made out with both Devitt and Jon through you!' Colby hits back cheekily, causing Natalie to only stick her tongue out at him.

Not many people could get away with saying something like that to Natalie, but over the past few months the pair have grown incredibly close due to being paired together the be The Authority's 'Power Couple' and as a result, they have little to no boundaries between one another.

The pair is interrupted when Stephanie McMahon and Triple H begin to praise them for their work tonight.

'You two were phenomenal tonight! Natalie your match with Paige brought us back to the glory days of the WWE's Divas Division, and Seth! You winning the title really is what's 'best for business'. We knew you two would work together onscreen, but the crowd really loves to hate you two. We just want to let you two know how great you guys are doing, so take tonight to celebrate with your loved ones, but know that starting tomorrow, your lives are going to be changed even more. Just be prepared.'

'Oh you don't have to worry about that Steph, we know what's expected of us.' The now completely brunette former Shield member states, with Natalie only nodding in agreement.

'Good to know…Okay guys, we'll leave you to it.' Triple H says, remembering how it felt to win a title for the first time, and just wanting to celebrate for the rest of the night, expecting the pair in front of them were planning on doing just that.

Natalie and Colby are now left alone to bask in their new status of 'WWE's Power Couple.' Neither could believe that in the few short months they'd been working together that they'd become so popular. The only reason they were brought together in the first place was because Stephanie wanted a new couple, and when she was told Natalie and Dean Ambrose had broken up, she realized the next best thing would be Seth Rollins.

'Hey so are you gonna come out tonight with Leighla and I?' Colby asks Natalie, knowing that his fiancée would love to spend some time with Natalie before she had to go back home.

Natalie, looking a bit dejected, responds 'You know I'd love to Colby, but I think I may just head back to my hotel tonight…its just been so crazy, I need to wrap my head around it all. But please give Leighla my love and tell her I'll catch up with her soon!'

'Yeah of course! Hey Nat, you okay? You should be happy! You set out what you wanted to do when you returned! Show the divas were just as good as the guys! You're champion now!' Colby says to the divas champion, noticing her deflated attitude.

'Nah I'm fine Colb! Seriously, it's just, a tiny bit overwhelming…. I didn't expect for this to go so well and so quickly and – ' Natalie is interrupted by the presence of the last person she wanted to see, and the man she'd been avoiding for the last 4 months.

Colby, noticing the tension between the two, tries to diffuse the situation before it really gets out of hand. 'Jon…what are you doing here man?'

'I just wanted to congratulate you guys! You both won the titles tonight that's amazing!' Jon Good answers, better known as Dean Ambrose.

'You were amazing tonight! Both of you…' The last statement he made being directed not to Colby but to Natalie, with Jon now staring at her, hoping, praying for her to acknowledge him and to his and Colby's shock she does.

Natalie, her expression even darker than before, only looks up into Jon's blue eyes and responds in as icy a tone as she can create, and that was plenty cold. 'Thanks _Dean.' _She pauses before turning to Colby with a smile and bidding him a goodbye and informing she'll see him later, leaving the two former Shield members alone.

Jon continues to stare after her, not knowing how it all got so wrong so quickly.

'Well hey…at least she acknowledged your presence this time huh? That's something right?' Colby asks the blonde as he scratches his head, confused by the entire situation.

Jon now turns to face Colby. 'She called me 'Dean.' That's not good…she hates Dean Ambrose. Thinks he's a sleaze. It's Jon Good she always liked!' Jon states, now even more confused as to what to do about Natalie. Because if she is now only referring to him as 'Dean' it means she's completely given up on him, all he is now to her is a character on Raw and SmackDown.

'Well I hate to be the one to break it to ya man…but I think Nat hates both guys right now…especially Jon Good…considering he's dating probably the one woman she despises more than him…Renee Young?' Colby says as he pats Jon on the back, which causes his former partner and real life best friend to just stare him down, forcing Colby to hold his hands up in surrender.

'Hey don't shoot the messenger! I'm not the one who screwed you two up!' Colby states and then begins walking away, leaving Jon all alone with his thoughts.

'Yeah don't I know it…'

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys that was the first chapter of the sequel to Jon and Nat's story. Please let me know what you guys think, I'm planning on this story being longer and more of a slow burn. **

**So please follow/favourite and review! Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, what you're hoping to see and anything else on your mind! Thanks xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

It's the end of the first Raw after WrestleMania and Natalie is packing up all her stuff to leave, she sets her title across her shoulder when she sees Stephanie enter the locker room. It's only the two of them in there, with all the other Divas having already left.

Turning to face her, Nat just has a perplexed look on her face before greeting her. 'Umm…hey Steph, everything okay?'

The McMahon responds with a gentle smile, before taking a deep breath, knowing that the conversation coming up was going to make Nat lose it.

'Well Natalie that's the thing…we've decided to take your storyline elsewhere…. after the reaction to your win we've realized we want to put you somewhere else.'

Natalie, confused only responds with a 'What?'

'Nat…we're going to make you lose the title.'

At this Nat starts to laugh, 'Ahahahah oh god Steph that was a good one, seriously come on.'

Clearly, Nat didn't think this was possible, she was not the kind of girl to lose her title the night after she wins it, she deserved more.

Stephanie, still holding the same gentle expression waits for Nat to realize this was no joke. 'Natalie…this isn't a joke, you're going to keep your title for a few more weeks and then we're going to have you lose it.'

'To who?' Natalie snaps, knowing that there was a reason Stephanie hadn't mentioned who the title would go to.

'Well…I'm sure you've heard the rumors of the diva set to return to WWE, you're going to lose it Kelly Kelly, in a similar way AJ lost to Paige after WrestleMania.'

Natalie, enraged doesn't know what to do, her feet give out and she falls onto the bench behind her, staring at her title with tears in her eyes, it had only just been engraved with her name that morning.

'Steph you cannot do this to me…I came back because you wanted me to help chance the way divas were looked at, and you think making me lose the title to Kelly Kelly is going to do that?! That girl doesn't even know the difference between the Widows peak and the Black Widow!'

'Natalie you have to understand that there is a reason for this! Okay listen your popularity is crazy right now, you're a top heel, but you're a heel because of your on screen relationship with Seth not because of any feud you've had with the divas, we want to utilize that as much as possible.'

'You want me to be his valet full time don't you? You want me to just become some eye candy?'

'For a few months yes, but Nat we have a plan, you see we won't be having you guys as a couple for much longer.' Stephanie states, readying herself for the next bomb she's about to drop on Natalie.

'Excuse me?' Nat asks, knowing this is only going to get worse.

'You see Nat, you're not going to be a heel in the next few months, we're going to have you turn on Seth…' Stephanie begins.

'And why would I do that?' Natalie asks angrily, her hands on her hips.

'Because Natalie, we're going to have you team up with Dean Ambrose…'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Please review because that's what gets me to write more and update faster, so therefore the more reviews the more chapters! **

**Okay everybody please let me know what you think, this is a filler chapter to set up the story so yes I know no Dean but don't worry he will be in this a lot, of course! **


	3. Chapter 3

''DEAN AMBROSE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME STEPH?! WHAT THE HELL!" Natalie yells, not understanding why Stephanie would think she'd be willing to work with the man who broke her heart.

Stephanie, pausing to find a way to explain herself finally begins. "Nat okay I get you two aren't on the best terms at the moment, but creative has thought long and hard about this…and it really is what's best for business. We're going to have you turn on Seth and betray him like he betrayed The Shield, that's going to be his comeuppance."

"Yeah so I'm being used as a pawn in the men's storyline rather than helping advance the divas division. AND I'm being forced to work with Dean!"

"Listen Nat trust me this isn't going to be as bad as you think okay? Dean's already heard about it and he's excited and he knows this could be great for the BOTH of you." Stephanie retorts.

"Oh of course he's happy! He's not losing his title! Especially not to someone who doesn't deserve it! No, instead, he'll be working with the girl whose heart he broke and feuding for the WWE title, what does he have to be mad about?!' Natalie argues.

Stephanie, fed up, decides to lay down the law. "Okay Natalie that is ENOUGH! Now I understand your discomfort at this, and I'm sorry you are going to lose your title but the fact is THIS IS BEST FOR GODDAMN BUSINESS. You don't have a say, you WILL work with Dean and you WILL give 110% to this storyline because that is what I and the WWE Universe expects. Now stop pouting, accept the reality of the situation and go back to your hotel and rest for your flight tomorrow. This isn't going to change. The next few weeks will be slowly setting up your eventual turn, so I suggest you and Dean get reacquainted in order to ensure you guys will be believable on screen."

Natalie, shocked at Stephanie's stern words, gathers her things and walks past her without another word and heads back to the hotel.

_**At the Hotel**_

Natalie walks into her hotel room which she's been sharing with Colby who she finds laying down in his single bed watching Back to the Future for what she thinks is the 400th time, slamming the door shut and catching his attention.

'Whoa! Hey there what's wrong with you?' The champion asks, confused at the beauty's anger.

'Oh I take it you haven't heard the FANTASTIC news?' Natalie asks sarcastically, throwing her bag to the ground and sitting on her bed.

Confused, Colby asks, "News?"

"Yeah…we're not going to be a team for much longer…"

"What? Who the hell told you that?"

"Stephanie McMahon herself. BUT that's not all!'

"…WELL? Spit it out?"

"I'll be turning on you and siding with Ambrose…" Natalie explains, exasperated, and lies back on her bed.

Colby, realizing what the issue is, sits in silence. "…. Shit…"

"Yup, it's bullshit…I'm going to lose my title to fricking Kelly Kelly and work with Jon…like fuck." Natalie says, sitting up.

"I'm sorry Nat…I get it…but maybe this isn't going to be as bad as you think and HEY, no matter what you're always going to be MY Divas Champion…" Colby says, sitting down next to her and pulling Nat into a hug which she sinks into, his lips placing a soft kiss on her forehead to calm her down."

"Thanks Colby…I just…I thought if I didn't have a storyline with him it'd all be okay…but nope. No such luck."

Colby, running his hand up and down her back to soothe her responds, "Yeah I get it…but something tells me this will all work out in the end…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Sorry about the long wait! I promise I'll update more that I'm on break **** BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – So sorry about the wait guys, but I beg of you please review and let me know what you think, the more reviews I get for each chapter the quicker I update! Also, follow/favourite if you haven't already please! **

The following night Natalie is checking into her hotel with Colby having just gotten off the plane, still irritated at the news Stephanie gave her. The flight wasn't too bad, having spent most of it watching old movies with Colby and eating bad food.

They go up to their room and set their things down, with Natalie getting ready to change into some comfier clothing when Colby stops her and tells her they're heading out for dinner, much to her dismay.

'Dude…I am so not in the mood right now.'

Chuckling, the WWE Champion responds, 'I know sweetheart but this'll be good for you! Come on Joe and Becky want to go out.'

'Ooh Becky's coming?' Nat asks, perking up.

'See! Knew you'd be keen now…yes Becky is coming so come on.' And with that the pair walks out the door and head downstairs.

Once they hit the lobby Nat sees one of her best friends, Rebecca Quin, better known as Becky Lynch standing next to Joe aka Roman Reigns and runs over to give her a hug. Now that Becky's set to be called up to the main roster she's begun travelling with them, something both girls are thrilled about.

The foursome begin to make their way out of the hotel with Joe and Colby a few steps ahead of the girls, until they come face to face with Jon walking in… alone.

At this point Jon can only see his former Shield brothers, with Becky and more importantly Nat's presence being hidden a few steps behind them.

'Hey boys…what're you up to?' Jon asks, wondering where they were headed.

Joe, shifting from side to side, looks at Colby for a response.

'…We're just going out to dinner you know… we're hungry…' Colby begins, not knowing how to exit the awkward situation, knowing Jon would want to join, but Nat would probably kill him if he did…and Becky would help.

Smiling, Jon pats Colby on the shoulder before continuing, 'Oh yeah? Well we're we going?' clearly inviting himself.

'Heh… um yeah the thing is… we kind of already had plans to go out with other people…' Joe interjects slowly.

Confused, Jon finally realizes whom the boys are talking about once he peeks over Joe's shoulder, and is not happy to say the least.

'Wow guys really… what is this a double date or something?' He bites back, not liking the looks of things.

'Oh come on Jon not this again…'

'What do you mean again?' Joe asks Colby.

'He has this weird thing with Nat and I… he cant seem to remember that I HAVE a fiancé and even if I didn't Nat and I are just friends.'

'Wow dude seriously?' Joe asks Jon, realizing the lunatic fringe is still as territorial as ever when it comes to his ex.

'Yeah seriously' Jon answers sarcastically before continuing, 'I mean seriously guys what you're going to dinner just to hang out? With my ex? What the fuck? There is a code!' Jon shouts, now irritated that the boys seem to be taking Nat's side in their ever-growing battle of the exes.

'Duuuude it is just a dinner with our friends! We thought you had plans with Renee anyways! You know…your girlfriend?!' Colby responds. The guys' arguing is cut short when Nat and Becky finally catch up to them, surprised at Jon's presence.

Nat, shocked to see her ex standing there, doesn't know what to say. But she soon doesn't have to when Jon begins talking first. 'Oh hello ladies! How are we? Becky! How's the main roster schedule treating ya?' Jon asks with the smirk most women go crazy for.

'Yeah its fine. Listen boys if you have plans with this one Nat and I are more than happy to have ourselves a girls night out… may actually be good for us… What do you say Nattie?' Becky responds, trying to diffuse the situation before it can truly get out of hand.

Nat, finally being brought back to reality, smiles and nods her head in agreement and with that the two girls say goodbye to Colby and Joe, leaving them with Jon as they make their way out of the hotel.

Back at the hotel, Joe and Colby's plans are now altered to include Jon, and one can only imagine what that means…

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys! Please review and let me know what you think! The more reviews I get the quicker I update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note!**

**Okay okay okay… I know its been way too long but I needed to take a break and really plan the story out…and again I really NEED you guys to review and let me know if you're liking Nat's journey…if there's anything you guys think should be included or scrapped don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I've found a new inspiration for this piece and so I will be updating more regularly by the looks of it, but only if you guys keep reviewing as that's what keeps me going the most!**

**Also certain wrestlers will only be referred to as their in ring names as it just makes it all easier to follow **

**Again I beg of you please review and let me know what you think, the more reviews I get for each chapter the quicker I update! Also, follow/favourite if you haven't already please! **

**So without further ado here is chapter 5!**

Walking out of the hotel Jon and Colby are still arguing about Jon's obsession with his best friend and his ex's relationship, Colby trying to stress to him that it was only platonic, though he had no such luck getting through to him.

'For what has got to be the billionth fricking time Jon, Nat and I are just friends, coworkers!' Colby stressed, beginning to grow incredibly irritated while Joe only looked on in amusement at the argument unfolding.

'Friends don't make out the way you two do!' Jon bit back, hating the fact that Colby got to do what he had been dreaming of doing for the past four months.

'Wow are you kidding? Jon you know that's just for the show… again, engaged you idiot and I wouldn't go there!' Colby repeated yet again, the trio now standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

'Oh really? Why what's so bad about Nat?!' Jon asks, now becoming defensive over the idea of Nat not being good enough, stepping closer to Colby so he's now in his face, the other man only looking back at him in confusion.

Joe decides its time for him to step in and bring some light back into the conversation, 'Okay Jon seriously you're losing it…first you're going off about them making out and now you're wondering why Colby wouldn't do anything more? Seriously dude I think you actually are beginning to go crazy.' The Samoan steps in between the two with a hand on each of their shoulders, shaking them back into reality.

Jon, realizing how irrational he was being apologizes, 'Sorry man…its just…do you think I really like seeing that shit? It's fucking bull!'

'Well hey its not going to be like that for much longer what with her being paired with you and all…' Colby responds, knowing the issues Jon has had with their storyline and trying to be more sympathetic.

The three men have started walking again, stopping to enter what appears to be a dive bar figuring the place wouldn't be too busy and they could just relax, they find a table pretty quickly and for the first hour everything seems to be going smoothly.

That is until Joe turns his head to the entrance to see Nat and Becky walking through…but they aren't alone. With them are Dolph Ziggler and Wade Barrett, with the former having his arm draped over Nat's shoulder, beaming down at her with a look in his eyes Joe knows Jon definitely isn't going to like.

He signals Colby to have a look at the entrance, his reaction the same as Joe's, luckily Jon has gone to the bar to get more drinks, the two hoping that the foursome find a spot far enough away from them that they'll be able to easily leave the bar without Jon being any wiser about the situation.

The two men see the four have gone to a booth right in the back corner of the bar, far enough from their table that Jon won't see them unless he wants to go to the bathroom, the pair decide they'll leave as soon as he returns, saving everyone a world of drama.

About two minutes later the third former Shield member returns with a round of drinks, taking his seat between his two friends in much better spirits than when he first entered the bar. It's not long however until he notices the tension in both men's faces, and asks them what the problem is.

'Oh nothing dude…just its getting a bit crowded in here you know…maybe we should head back to the hotel or something?' Colby begins, hoping he isn't coming across as suspicious, Joe agrees with him immediately, praying that Jon will as well… no such luck.

Confused, the dirty haired blonde only responds with a 'No, I'm having fun' before taking another sip of his beer and scanning the bar, truth be told he was glad to be away from Renee, she was beginning to get a little too full on for him, even suggesting that he move in with her in New York so that they could go back to the same place on days off…an idea Jon was none too thrilled about.

He continues to scan the bar, not really paying much attention, his mind was on Natalie and what she may be doing at that moment, he knew her and Becky were close and that Becky was a bit of a wild child, he was worried what the two would be getting up to. His mind was coming up with all sorts of scenarios, though none prepared him for the reality, that they would be in the exact same bar with Ziggler and Barrett.

He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing at first, the four were sitting close together in a booth in the corner, Becky and Dolph on one side and Nat and Barrett on the other, close, _too_ close. He noticed that Barrett's right arm went over Nat's shoulder but didn't rest there, instead it rested to her side, Jon couldn't see where his hand was exactly, but he was willing to bet it was on her ass, because why the hell wouldn't he have it there if she let him.

He immediately stood up, ready to stomp over and rip his arm right out of its socket, but Joe and Colby both noticed he realized who else was in the bar, and pushed him back instead his seat straight away.

'Jon calm down!' Colby began, realizing his and Joe's efforts were pointless, whenever they were in the same room, Jon was always going to notice Nat, it was like it was his superpower, being able to pick her out in a crowd.

'Calm down?! Look at him! He's fricking groping her!' Jon practically shouted, loud enough for people at the tables next to them to look up in worry.

Joe, deciding to be the bearer of bad news only responds with, 'Well to be fair Jon…she doesn't exactly seem mad about that."

Livid, Jon clenches his fists, trying to get a better view of Natalie only to be blocked by his two friends. 'She's probably just being nice, feeling awkward even okay we all know the kind of guy Barrett is all he wants is sex!'

'And so what if he does?! Okay Nat is a big girl Jon and considering how things ended with you she may also ONLY want sex at the moment…either way its none of your goddamn business. You have a girlfriend, remember Renee? Yeah well she's back at that hotel waiting for you so we're leaving now and I don't care if you think you need to be here to 'protect' Nat because really you don't, stop being a weird and obsessive ex and move the hell on!' Colby snaps, unleashing on his best friend and giving him the tough love that no one wanted to earlier.

After a few moments of awkward silences, Jon finally realizes that Colby was right and that he needed to leave, staying there and obsessing wasn't going to help anyone, and he knew it would only make Nat hate him more once she noticed his presence. But while he let Joe and more importantly Colby think that he'd finally accepted that Nat wasn't his anymore, he only decided that he'd try to keep a level head for the time being, because he knew it wasn't going to be long until his and Nat's story started up and then she couldn't escape him even if she wanted to, and then he could talk to her again, apologize, make her realize why he screwed things up and beg for another shot. Jon knew that deep down Nat was still in love with him and no amount of attention from Barrett was going to change that, he just needed to be patient, and channel a little bit of the old Jon from years ago that Nat fell in love with in the first place…

**Author's Note!**

**Okay guys, again I beg of you please review and let me know what you think, the more reviews I get for each chapter the quicker I update! Also, follow/favourite if you haven't already please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note!**

**Okay so I think this is the quickest I've updated…so yay! Again guys please review it really will help with more updates, it means a lot when you do! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

The next morning Nat had a massive headache the minute she woke up, searching her hotel room for her phone she realized she wasn't in her own bed. At first she thinks she must've just crashed at Becky's until she hears snoring, and it definitely wasn't Becky.

Instantly the night starts to come back to her in a flash, the awkward hotel lobby moment with Jon, running into Dolph and Wade at the bar, and the shameless flirting she engaged in with the latter. She knew she was starting trouble flirting with Barrett, he only ever wanted one thing from women but damn was it hard to not give it to him, and turning her head to her bed partner Nat realized she did exactly what she shouldn't have, yup that was Wade Barrett. This was Wade's hotel room and she was half naked, 'shit' was the only thing running through her mind at the moment.

Getting out of bed Nat realizes that her clothes are all over the place, as she puts on her bra she hears her phone start ringing and freaks out when she hears Wade stirring in the bed, her phone slowly causing him to wake up. She wanted more than anything to be able to do the silent walk of shame and hide in her hotel room, hopefully with no trace of Colby in site. She finally grabs the rest of her clothes, quickly throwing her dress on and runs out the door and luckily she realizes she only has to go down the hall, her room not far.

As Nat walks in she notices that Colby is lying awake on his bed, eating cereal and watching TV, not even turning to look at her as she walks further inside. He finally breaks the silence to act like an overprotective father, '..So what'd you get up to last night?' he asks his best female friend, knowing that she didn't sleep at Becky's, having already called the steampunk diva.

Trying to act casual, Nat says that she spent the night at Becky's after a night at the bars, wanting to keep the girls night going as long as possible.

'Huh…that so?' Colby begins, realizing Nat wanted to hide something, and he was pretty sure what.

'Yeah…what?'

'Oh no nothing just. Could've sworn I saw you on this floor late last night?'

'…..So?'

'SO, Becky isn't on this floor…no she's on the floor below so why would you have been up here at all?'

Realizing Colby knew more than he was letting on, Nat snapped and confessed. 'OKAY I SLEPT WITH BARRETT!' She screamed, jumping onto her bed and burying her head into her pillow in embarrassment.

'Okay that was not as difficult as I thought it was going to be.' Colby remarked, amused at Nat's reaction.

Scowling, Nat sits up to tell Colby what happened, knowing he wasn't going to judge her. Over the past few months they'd gotten ridiculously close, and he probably knew her better than anybody, more than A.J., Becky… even Jackie in some ways.

'I may have had a little too much to drink and so did Wade and before I knew it… we were in his room making out! And he's such a good kisser! Like seriously Colbs I was NOT expecting him to be able to – '

'Okay too much information!' Colby says interrupting her, not wanting the details.

'Sorry.' Nat responds with a chuckle. If she was being honest she didn't really mind hooking up with Wade, it was fun. It was more the consequences of it, having to deal with the awkward run-ins, the gossip, she didn't want anyone thinking they were dating because she really didn't need that, any of that.

'Its fine…I'll have you know I had an awesome night myself…arguing with that ex of yours.' Colby began, wanting to let Nat know that she couldn't just ignore the elephant in the room.

Snapping back into reality, she only shrugged, said 'He's your friend, my ex. I don't have to deal with him.' And threw her pillow back on the bed before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

**Later that day in the gym…**

Jon is training with Joe, waiting for Colby to meet up with them; he should've been there a half hour ago, it wasn't usually like him to be late.

But before Jon could start calling him for the 50th time he noticed the two-toned wrestler walking in.

'And where the hell have you been?' Joe asks, knowing that Jon was agitated enough for the both of them.

'Sorry boys…slept in…' Colby simply stated, hoping neither would push it further, not wanting to say he was really waiting to make sure Nat would be back safe.

Luckily for him neither chose to question him further and the three men went along with their workout for a solid hour and a half before calling it quits for the day. But as they began heading out of the gym, they're met with the laughing faces of Wade, Dolph and Kofi. Colby instantly tenses, praying that Wade didn't mention Nat's name in front of Jon because that was not going to go smoothly.

At first the 3 men greeting the former stable with hellos and small talk, asking if they wanted to continue their workout with them, Jon thought that was a good idea, suggesting to Barrett that they could practice some moves, though Colby knew that it wasn't exactly to improve them and more so to just hurt Barrett, _'God please don't mention Nat' _Colby prayed, but he had no such luck.

The Brit started casually talking to the trio about his night out, mentioning he had gone out with Dolph and it actually seemed like he wasn't going to mention Nat's name… until his phone rang and he of course answered but it was what he said next that ignited a silent war: _'Nat sweetheart, how are you?'_. The air automatically becoming tenser between all the men as the others turned to face Dean once Barrett walked away.

The call went on for a few short minutes until Wade hung up and walked back over to the boys, only to inform them he would be leaving and that he'd catch up later, leaving with a smirk on his face that Jon did not like one bit. Instantly, all 4 men turned to face Jon, scared of what he would do, but he simply clenched his fists together and began cracking his knuckles, before asking, 'So…I'm gonna go to lunch guys!' and walking out the door without anyone following him.

**Author's Note!**

**Okay guys, again I beg of you please review and let me know what you think, the more reviews I get for each chapter the quicker I update! Also, follow/favourite if you haven't already please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, just again a note about reviewing when you can, would really mean a lot, makes the updates quicker and longer!**

**Chapter 7:**

So after spending the whole morning in bed and regretting her night out, Nat realized that there was no reason she actually needed to. If she was being honest with herself she had fun, lots of fun and her time with Barrett, while probably not the smartest decision, took her mind off of all the other things plaguing it and for that reason she decided there was no reason why it couldn't happen again, so long as they were both on the same page.

And that is why the two of them were at lunch now, with her having called him about 20 minutes earlier asking him out to lunch, to set the record straight.

'So let me get this straight sweetheart…. you are completely 100% okay with us having a purely physical relationship? Because I've got to be honest love you don't seem like the type? You're the marrying kind of girl, not the 'friends with benefits hide the relationship' kind of girl…' Barrett said after Nat finished her proposition of a friends with benefits relationship, shocked that she wanted one, but of course thrilled at the prospect.

Natalie starts laughing, realizing that Barrett had no clue what she was actually like, and that yes while she had had serious relationships, she was always a party girl at heart, she just kept it hidden.

'Yes that is what I want Wade…I've realized maybe I just need to lay off the actual dating side of things for a while…too complicated and messy. BUT I did have a great time with you last night and I don't see why that can't continue…we're both two single adults, completely capable of making our own decisions aren't we? Unless of course you're not interested in me like that?' Nat questions, leaning over flirtatiously, letting Wade get the perfect shot of her cleavage. Nat decided that she was done caring what anyone else thought of her. From now on, it was all about having fun.

'Heh…' Wade begins, and then pauses, seeing the presence of none other than Jon Good, Dean Ambrose walking into the hotel restaurant and take a seat at the bar, subtly eyeing the pair.

'And what about that ex of yours…Jon? Gotta say he didn't seem too happy about you calling me earlier?'

At this Nat sits up straight, she hadn't known that Jon knew about her calling Wade, and for a split second her heart actually skipped a beat at the thought of it. But she pushed the thought of him out almost immediately, remembering he didn't have a place in her head or her heart anymore, not realizing the man was actually seated only a few feet away from her, waiting to make his move.

'What about him? I told you Wade…what I want is a purely physical, sexual relationship. I don't want to date, I don't want to get invested in anyone, I just want fun. And I think you are the perfect person for that because lets face it 'love' that's exactly the kind of reputation you have among the roster.' Nat remarks, smirking as he gives her a flirtatious smile.

It takes a while for Barrett to respond, and he only does so when he notices Jon looking their way, standing up and moving over to Nat, placing a firm kiss on her lips before whispering, 'Okay love, you've got a deal…whenever you want me, I'm yours.' At that Barrett moves away, giving her one last wink before walking out of the restaurant, not even giving Jon a second look, knowing that leaving him in the restaurant with Nat would only work in his favour.

Once he leaves the restaurant Nat sits back, blushing from the kiss, it was a weird sensation being kissed by someone you were physically attracted to but not emotionally. Its like you knew you could have some of the best times, without the risk of any actual heartbreak.

For a while Nat just sat there in silence, proud of herself for deciding to open a new chapter of 'Fun', she actually had Becky to thank for that, the Irishwoman convincing her that she stressed and worried about others way too much, and needed to just 'take a breather'.

Just as Nat was about to get up and leave the restaurant, she noticed someone sit down next to her, and it was none other than Jon Good. The man she spent the last 10 years trying to forget, the man who broke her heart. The man she was going to have to start a storyline with very soon.

'Did you want something?' Nat begins, her mood immediately dropping at the site of Jon, _'How long had he been waiting to sit here?' _Immediately popped into her head, the sudden realization that he could've been watching her entire exchange with Barrett, his stony demeanor suddenly making much more sense.

Jon, not thinking clearly decided to cut straight to the point, 'Please tell me I did not just see what I think I saw?'

'Which was?'

'Barrett. And you. Kissing. Please tell me my mind is playing tricks on me.' Jon asked again, hoping that Nat wasn't dumb enough to think that Wade Barrett was a good guy, because all the man has every talked about is his conquest, and Nat was not going to be his conquest.

'Oh that?' Nat stated smugly, 'No no that's definitely what you saw…' Nat continued, not caring about how she was coming across, knowing that Jon only really wanted to know because he still thought he had a claim on her, he needed to realize that they were done, he was dating someone else, RENEE, he didn't get to ask about her love life.

Releasing a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding, Jon sunk back into his chair, trying to grasp at whatever he could to make Nat stop being so cold to him.

'Nat come on…what're you doing? Barrett? You know he only wants one thing! You deserve better…'

'What like you? Jon have you even stopped to consider that maybe the one thing Wade wants is the one thing I want as well? Maybe I'm actually just done with acting like some love-sick puppy over every guy I date, maybe I need to start acting a little more like the single girl I actually am now? Wade's a fun guy, and I need a little bit of fun in my life, especially now that I have to work on screen with you, I'm going to need someone to release the tension that storyline is going to give me…' Nat bites back, hitting Jon with an image he really didn't want or need.

'Babe if you need someone to release some tension with I'm your guy.' Jon hits back flirtatiously, making Nat pause for a second, shocked he'd be so blunt considering this was the first conversation they'd actually had in a long time.

'Yeah, something tells me that's not really a good idea.'

'Whys that?'

'Oh I don't know…maybe because you're dating Renee?

At this Jon pauses, the blonde he'd come to call his girlfriend hadn't crossed his mind once today, the only person, the only thing that did all morning was Natalie. Now, he was suddenly brought back into reality.

'Nat… come on don't be like that.'

'Be like what? Honest? You DO have a girlfriend Jon…the one you cheated on me with I recall? What do you think is going to happen? You flirt a bit, I forget how bad things ended and we work shit out? Well newsflash Jon we are done…we have been for 4 months and we don't owe each other anything anymore. From now on all we are to one another are co-workers. That's it.'

'You're never going to be just a co-worker to me Nat…I know I fucked up but… this isn't it, we're not over…What you think that we can maintain just a business relationship with the storyline ahead? You're going to have to admit you still love me sooner or later.' Jon argued, seeing the look in Nat's eyes, and knowing that he was hitting her where it hurt.

Grabbing her hand, the messy haired blonde continued. 'Nat I can never take back what I did or said, I know that and I hate myself for it. But I can make up for it I know I can. You've just got to let me, just think about how great we were, and how great we could be. We can work through this.' At this point he's begun tracing his finger along the palm of her hand, causing Nat to feel hot in only a way he can make her feel. Realizing she was letting him get too close she yanked her hand back, sitting silent across from him and refusing to look him in the eyes. As mad as she was with Jon at that moment, she was angrier with herself, that she still let him get to her that way, it was like she could never get away from him. Jon forever had a hold on her.

Finally looking up at him, Nat decided to be completely blunt.

'The thing is Jon… as great as we could've been, it doesn't matter anymore. We aren't the same people anymore and we just aren't meant to be. The sooner you just accept that the better for all of us, now just go back up to your room with your girlfriend and stop hovering around me trying to prevent me from living my life. Because I really am done Jon, as hard as it was to walk away from you I did it, and I refuse to come back now.'

Jon, deciding that maybe that really was enough…for the time being, stood up but not before giving Nat one last parting look. He walked over too her, cupped her cheek with his hand before giving the softest chuckle and saying, 'When are you going to realize Nat… no matter how hard you try… no one will love you like I do, no one will get to you, kiss you, touch you, like I can. So you know what…have your fun with Barrett… I give it a few weeks until you realize he really isn't all that great, and you realize that I really am the guy for you, in every way.' And at that Jon walks out, leaving Nat to collect her thoughts.

About 5 minutes later Nat has finally calmed down after that intense lunch, and has walked up to her hotel room, but try as she might, she's still thinking about Jon. She's just about to enter until she notices Barrett's hotel room and suddenly a better idea comes into mind. Walking over, she knocks on his door a few times before he answers, but when he finally does she simply pushes him back inside, slamming his door shut and jumping onto him.

It's not long until his hands start to roam her body, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, he carries her over to the bed, sitting down with Nat sitting on his lap. Their lips come apart, with Wade immediately moving his mouth to leave a trail of kisses down Nat's neck before pulling her shirt off over her head.

'Well that didn't take you long at all.' Wade began teasing Nat, surprised that Nat already wanted to begin their friends with benefits relationship, but willing to guess Jon had something to do with it.

'Sssshhhhhhhhhh' Nat said back, ripping his shirt off and slowly beginning to grind into his lap, until he flipped her onto the bed and begin taking the rest of her clothes off, beginning the afternoon of 'fun' Nat so desperately needed.

**A/N: Okay guys a pretty eventful chapter…this one is going to definitely need some reviews to let me know you're liking where the story is going…remember the more reviews the quicker the updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Okay guys, really loving hearing more from you, reviews are slowly starting to pick up so as a thank you, I'm updating earlier than expected! Really happy with how Nat and Colby's friendship is being received, I sort of hinted in the first story they'd become good friends so I wanted to show that here. Hoping Nat and Becky's is received similarly **

The following week, on the Monday morning of Raw in San Diego Nat is waiting to grab her bags at the airport, having landed not too long ago. Hanging around with Colby and Becky, Nat is caught off guard when Wade walks by, greeting Colby and Becky with nod but giving a smirk and a wink to Nat before he continues walking.

At this Nat simply smirks back, with Becky making whistling noises, 'Well looks like you took on my advice huh?' The redhead comments, noticing the look that was shared, aware of the agreement Nat made with the Brit. Colby however, was not as clued in.

Looking back at Wade, the WWE Champ slowly pieces two and two together. '….Wait a minute…Nat…what is Beck talking about…Becky what did you do?!' Colby questions the Irishwoman, knowing that her carefree attitude while fun, didn't work for everyone, especially not for Nat.

Acting dumb, Becky innocently asks, 'What? I just told her ta not be so uptight!'

Lowering his eyes and giving Becky a stony stare he continues, 'And what exactly does that mean Becky?'

'Okay whoa Colbs chill! Becky simply suggested that maybe I didn't have to write of Wade straight away…' Nat finally stepped in, deciding now, in baggage claim was as good a time as any to let Colby know about her new arrangement.

'So what you're dating him now?' The champ asks, in that same whiny voice he uses as 'Seth Rollins' every Monday and Thursday night on TV.

'Not necessarily…' Becky chimes in, giving Colby a wink as he looks at her questioningly, waiting for him to catch on.

'Oh ew…ew….really? ew?'

'What?! Why can't I have?!' Nat argues, becoming defensive over Colby's judgement.

'You can have fun! But _Wade? _He's so…he's so…'

'Hot?' Becky again interrupts, her thick accent coming out, loving how irritated Colby was getting, one of her favourite things was riling him up, it was sometimes too easy for her.

'You are not helping!' Colby bites back, giving Becky a stern look as he began grabbing his and the girls' luggage.

'I'm just saying…did it really have to be Barrett of all people? Like Nat are you trying to kill Jon?'

'Contrary to popular opinion, my actions are not in any way determined by how Jonathan Good is going to feel…Wade's fun, and hot, and GREAT in bed so if I want to blow off some steam with him why can't I?' Nat questions, grabbing her bags from Colby as he goes to hand Becky's to her, with the redhead only grabbing one forcing him to carry the rest.

'Oh no worries Becky I'll just carry the others!' He replies snarkily.

'Oh tanks love, listen Nat don't worry about what anyone else says, you're having fun! You are young, hot and single and if you want to sleep with the hunk tat is Wade Barrett, ya should!' Becky says, grabbing Nat's hand and beginning to walk ahead of Colby, leaving the WWE Champion to only watch on as the two girls start talking about Wade.

'It's okay guys…I'll just carry all this by myself!' He yells after them, the pair only looking back with smiles.

**Later that afternoon**

'Becky where the hell are we going…my feet hurt?' Nat asks her friend, the two had been walking around the streets of San Diego for what felt like hours and Becky seemed like she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

'Nat! Stop being such a baby we are signtseeing!' Becky exclaims, tossing her arms in the air and spinning around, loving the atmosphere of San Diego, after a few minutes she does finally stop though, coming to the Comic Book store she was in search of, looking back at Nat with a smile similar to that of a kid in a candy store.

'Do you mean to tell me…that we have been walking around for 2 hours…because you wanted comic books? I swear if AJ was still on the roster with us you two would be the death of me…' Nat states, trying to remain calm, but her irritation beginning to become evident.

'How is our little AJ now that you bring her up?' Becky asks as the two walk into the store, roaming through the aisles as they talk.

'She's good…kind of missing the road life but hey! There was no way she was staying on considering Punk's current status with the company…she does say hi though!' Nat responds, walking through the sections, biding time until Becky finally decides on the comics she wants and heading over to the counter to pay.

As they leave the store the pair start searching for a restaurant to eat at, finally deciding on a cute little Italian café, sitting down early on and ordering their food.

The pair are enjoying a few laughs and casual conversation, Becky asking about Wade and Jon, with Nat quickly turning the tables and asking about Becky's own love life.

At this turn in conversation Becky's face scrunches up, 'What me? Please you know what I'm like Nat… I don't date I just…' Becky pauses, struggling to find a way to explain what exactly she does when it comes to men.

'You just have your fun and leave the boys high and dry when shit gets a little too serious?' Nat hits back cheekily, knowing Becky had a weird fear of commitment, which was funny considering how many guys on the roster actually had a thing for her, she was certain Colby had even the slightest bit of a crush on her, despite being engaged.

'Hey its not my fault they get invested! I make it clear from the beginning I am not looking to settle down, all I want to do is wrestle…that's it!' the redhead hits back, knowing that her attitude with men always came off the wrong way, but she didn't care. She was who she was; and no one was going to change that.

'I see no point in getting into a relationship and giving someone the power to hurt you…the last thing I need is to get invested into someone and have them cheat or do something else to hurt me…if anyone knows what that feels like, its you nah?' she continues, striking a nerve with Nat, but being right nonetheless. The pair begins to eat in silence once their food arrives, until Becky gasps after reading something on her phone, before snapping back up at Nat with a stony glare.

'Ya see THIS right 'ere is exactly why I do not date!' Becky exclaims, throwing her phone over to Nat, with the screen opened up to an article on twitter, and boy was it causing quite a stir.

The article was talking about a recent affair that had been uncovered by one of the fiancées of a top WWE superstar, it seems the woman found some nude photos on the superstars phone of him and a developmental diva, and decided to share them with the world. The superstar in question? Seth Rollins.

'Shit…' Nat said, at a loss for words that Colby would do something like that to Leighla…they'd been together for almost 8 years, she knew they were starting to have some issues but not this bad, not bad enough for Colby to cheat.

She looks back up at Becky, whose face remains the same, plastered with a hard glare that the woman only reserves for those she truly dislikes. 'What the fuck?' was all Nat could say, she didn't know what to think, she knew that she may have been just jumping to conclusions, but things weren't looking all that good for Colby.

'We need to go back to the hotel dude.' Nat tells Becky, deciding she needed to check on Colby and make sure he was okay, as mad as she was at him, she was still his friend.

**Back at the hotel**

As the two divas walk up to Nat and Colby's hotel room, they shouting through the door, it sounded as if Colby was on the phone, to Leighla no doubt. The two women slowly walk in, each sitting on the two beds in the hotel, waiting for Colby to hang up, with him now having noticed their presence.

Once he finally does, he sits back down on his bed next to Nat, with Becky sitting across, the two girls waiting for him to finally speak.

'I fucked up, I know. I just…I don't know…what can I say?' He finally says, clearly in shock at the situation, he kept his affair with Zahra quiet from everyone for so long, he didn't think that if it were to ever come out, this would be how.

'How about the truth? Colby what the fuck? HOW could you cheat on Leighla! You fricking proposed to her! What made you think cheating would be okay?' Nat hits at him, angry that he could be so careless and stupid, the situation sparking up memories of her and Jon.

'I don't know okay! I just… listen you know things haven't been the best lately and I just…I was down at NXT one day and Zahra and I hit it off and before I knew it we were in bed together, its not like I was planning on running off with her!'

'No but you still cheated! And that's enough' Becky interjects, she knew the type of man Colby was albeit not as well as Nat but she also knew enough about Zahra to know that she would've easily been able to charm him into bed, she just didn't want to believe he was dumb enough to fall for it.

Colby, looking up at Becky simply responded, 'I know…nothing can fix what I did…I just wish I didn't do it in the first place…I've got to go talk to Trips and Steph, do some damage control…I'll catch up with you guys later?' He asks his two friends, hoping they didn't hate him now, after a long silence both women simply nod, letting him leave before heading out to the lobby themselves.

'So…that was intense, wonder how that's all gonna go.' Becky ponders, trying to get Nat to comment, knowing her friend was a lot more irritated with Colby then she let on, but before she could continue she saw Jon heading straight over to them, and prepared for the shit storm that was about to go down.

'Ladies…' Jon began, looking down at both women, but his eyes resting on Nat who only looked back at him with anger.

'What do you want Jon?' She asked, cutting to the chase.

'Whoa what's your problem?'

'My problem? My problem is men not realizing how fucking stupid they can be, seriously what is with you shield boys and cheating do you not just ever think?!' Nat snaps back, unleashing her anger on Jon, who only looks at her and Becky in confusion.

Realizing Nat wasn't going to respond rationally, the lunatic fringe looks at Becky and asks, 'Okay what happened?'

'You don't know? Some not so decent photos have been posted of Colby and a WWE developmental diva…seems he wasn't being all that faithful.'

'Like another former Shield member' Nat says, causing Jon to look down at her and realize that this situation was bringing back up some memories he would rather not have himself.

'Shit…'

'Yeah…'shit' Nat says, glaring at Jon, and just when things couldn't get worse Becky thought, they did, seeing Renee walking up to the three, clearly irritated with Nat and Jon speaking to one another.

Trying to stop things from getting out of hand, Becky tries to pull Nat away but its too late, Renee has already reached the three of them, intertwining her hand with Jon's, the blonde looks back at the two women with a stony expression.

'Jon, sweetheart…what're you doing talking to these two? I thought we were going to lunch?' Renee says, diverting Jon's attention from Nat to her, the wrestler clearly trying to make it clear to Nat that his priority was to talk to her, to try to calm her down.

Nat though doesn't have any time for it, instead she grabs Becky and turns to leave but not before plastering on a fake smile and saying, 'Well enjoy your lunch guys, Becky and I are off to hang with Wade and Dolph.' Leaving Jon to look on after them in anger, knowing exactly what that meant, while Renee tried to bring his attention back to her.

**A/N: Okay guys so that's chapter 8, I wanted to bring in the real life Seth drama as I figured it would help to make Nat really confront the issues with Jon, she's sort of been just ignoring her feelings as much as possible, now it's really going to remind her how she felt when she first saw Jon and Renee together, and of course it does put more focus on her friendship with Colby as she tries to help him recover from his mistake.**

**Loving that I'm getting more reviews, so please keep that up, as you can see the quicker and more frequent the reviews are, the quicker the updates are too! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Okay guys, thank you for all the reviews! I loved them, please keep them coming, and let me know not only what you think of Nat and Jon but the side characters as well, that way if you have a favourite I can bring them in more and just yeah, let me know all your thoughts! Aha **** In saying that however, this is a VERY Nat and Jon centric chapter ;) **

_**Monday night Raw**_

After dealing with the nude photo scandal all day, Colby was given a reprieve from performing on Raw, instead he was to do a promo with Nat and the authority where Dean Ambrose would come out and attack him. After that he wouldn't be on the program for the rest of the evening. It was Steph and Triple H's way of both reprimanding him but ensuring that the fans wouldn't get too out of control, knowing the news was all over social media.

The segment was also supposed to set up the storyline with Nat and Jon, after the attack the two would have a backstage promo without Seth and it would serve as the first hint of Nat's face turn.

The first part of the night had already passed, Colby did his segment and left soon after, only saying bye to Nat and Becky when he passed them backstage. He had to deal with a fair bit of animosity backstage tonight, and wanted to head out as soon as possible. At the beginning of the night him and Nat spoke about everything that went down, and him and Leighla were officially over, while his standing with the WWE wasn't in jeopardy, he was still being taught a lesson about his use of social media, which Nat thought was completely valid.

Nat also made sure to let him know what an idiot she thought he'd been, but after about a half hour of scolding him like a child, reminded him that he was always going to be one of her best friends and that while she didn't agree with what he did, she was going to support him.

Making her way back to the locker room, Nat ran straight into Fergal Devitt, the man who she spent a good portion of her life with, the man whose heart she broke for Jon, perhaps the best man she's actually ever known.

'Fergal!' Nat yelled, giving him a strong hug while he gave her a peck on the cheek, it took them a while to get to where they were now, but finally they were able to say they were good friends and Nat was eternally grateful that she didn't lose him completely.

'How are ya love?' the Irishman asks, Becky had told him about Nat's upcoming storyline with Jon and could only imagine the issues that brought up.

'I have been better, but you know, each day has both rain and sunshine right? What about you? Set to win Money in the Bank! Exciting!' Nat said in a singsong voice while slapping his arm repeatedly, not being able to contain her happiness at the idea of Fergal having a guaranteed shot at the WWE title.

Chuckling, he simply nodded in response, his expression soon turning serious as he looked past Nat. Noticing his expression change, Nat turned to see what the cause was, and then she saw Jon walking up to the pair with a smug look on his face.

'Well, well, well, don't we look cozy! Fergie how are ya?' He began, the animosity in his voice evident, he still didn't like Fergal and the fact that despite him and Nat being over, she still held him in high regard, while she could barely look at him.

'Not too bad, just having a chat…' Fergal began, squaring up to Jon, his posture automatically tensing ready for the superstar to say the wrong thing, until Nat interjects.

'What's up Jon…what do you want?' She asks angrily, thinking it couldn't be anything important.

'Glad you asked…just wanted to say we should probably run some lines for our segment, it's coming up and all.' Jon states, turning his attention onto her, paying attention to her face change as the sudden realization that working with Jon was going to become a regular thing occurred to her.

'What you haven't looked at the script yet?'

'No I have, but I also think that in order for it to be perfect, we're going to need to practice, so how about you wrap up this sweet convo you got going and we head over to my locker room and go through the script?' Jon responds, irritated that Nat was being so stubborn. He knew all he needed was to get her alone, and soon enough those walls would come crashing down.

'It's okay Nat. We'll catch up later…good luck tonight okay?' Fergal says, reminding the pair of his presence, giving Nat a quick hug before leaving the pair alone, knowing that this would be the first of many tense backstage moments between them.

Watching after Fergal, Nat looks back at Jon with an exasperated look, 'Ugh fine…let's read the script.'

They begin walking over to Jon's locker room in silence, not saying a word even when they enter. Nat takes a seat on the bench, grabbing the script that he left there, reading through the lines.

'Okay so how do you want to do this…are you acting super lunatic-y in it or no?' Nat asks, knowing there were different ways Jon liked to approach his promos, and as a result she would need to accommodate to that.

'No…I was thinking I'll act normal for the most part, kind of like a timid 'Dean Ambrose' even. After all they want to make us a fully fledged couple, so I've got to act as if I'm super shy around you.' Jon states, sitting next to Nat and taking the script from her, reading through everything. He didn't plan on telling Nat anytime soon, but he actually requested the storyline, went and pleaded with Triple H that this would work to elevate his feud with Seth as well as bring more attention back to the women, having Nat involved in a WWE title feud. That and he would do anything to work with Nat, this way she had to acknowledge him.

As awkward as the pair were acting at the moment, both were trying to remain professional, the last thing Nat wanted was to get a bad rep, and as much as she hated being around Jon this is the card she was dealt, so she had to make the most of it. Looking around the locker room, she notices Jon's bags in the corner of the room, and next to them were a set of pink suitcases, _Renee's _she thought, and suddenly her expression turned as icy as ever.

Clearing her throat, Nat got up and walked over to the door, 'Okay well I think that's sorted so I'll just see you for the promo.' She began, hoping Jon would just let her walk out.

'Whoa hey shouldn't we run through it a few times? We don't want it to be shit onscreen…' Jon began, wondering where this sudden jump came from.

'No…we'll be fine. I have to go Jon I have things to do okay! Just…leave me be. I'll see you for the promo.' She snapped, walking out the door and heading over to catering.

_**Later that night…(Nat and Jon's promo)**_

'What do you want Ambrose?' Tatum snapped in the middle of her interview with Jojo at the sight of the man that took out Seth Rollins earlier that night.

'Hey now sweetheart, just wanted to check up on you, now that Seth Rollins has left the building.' Jon remarks, a smirk forming on his face.

'Yeah thanks to you of course… listen just back off Ambrose. You might've gotten rid of Seth for the night but he'll be back! And when he does you'll be sorry!' Nat says back, her irritation with Jon coming through as though it was Tatum's irritation with Dean Ambrose.

'Sure he will sweetheart…but what if he doesn't?'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me…what if your boy doesn't come back next week, or the week after? Then what? You're going to need someone to watch over you…'

'HA! First of all Ambrose I don't need anyone to watch over me….and second of all even if I did, you trying to say you'd be up for it? Please!' Nat responds, flipping her hair in Dean's face and walking out of the shot, ending the promo.

'CUT!'

'Wow okay guys that was pretty good!' Stephanie McMahon says walking up to Jon and Nat, who have remained a safe distance apart.

'Pretty good?' Jon asks, not liking the sound of that, the last thing they needed was being told they were performing up to standard.

'Yeah no, you did great! But I think you guys still need to work on it a bit, I'm sensing a bit of tension…' Steph continues, knowing the pair had been avoiding each other for quite some time.

'Yeah you're telling me…' Jon mumbles under his breath, still loud enough for Nat to hear, causing her to snap her head up.

'Sorry Steph…we'll work on it.' Nat chimes in reluctantly, knowing she wouldn't have helped the promo that much.

'Yes you will. Because tonight I've giving you guys a task, Nat as you know Colby is flying out first thing tomorrow morning, we still need to take care of things for him tonight. The rest of the roster however is driving to the airport tonight. So, you're going to need a ride! I want you travelling with Jon to the airport tonight, you two can get reacquainted and sort out any underlying issues that could be preventing you from giving your all to this story. Two hours in a car will do you two good I think!'

Natalie, livid at Stephanie's request, doesn't know how to respond, but she doesn't have time to when the Billion Dollar Princess simply walks away, knowing neither of the superstars were going to argue with her.

Jon, turning his head back to Nat, can only thank some higher power in his mind for this. This is what he asked for, alone time with Nat, sure it would come with some drama, but it was worth it.

'So….' Jon began, not knowing what to say.

'Ugh just…meet me out the back in a half hour. I've got to tell Becky I'm being forced to take a detour through hell before getting to the airport tonight.' Nat snapped, walking away from a shocked Jon Good.

_**After the show…**_

Jon was waiting by his car for Nat to come out and they could hit the road, knowing she was probably prolonging the inevitable of being alone with him in a car for 2 hours. It took him a good 20 minutes of explaining to Renee that he couldn't give her a ride that night, the blonde not understanding why Stephanie would request something so odd, it wasn't until Jon snapped at her that she wasn't a wrestler and wouldn't understand the importance of chemistry in a storyline that she let up, grabbing her bags and storming out of his locker room.

But that didn't really bother Jon as much as it probably should have, because tonight he got time alone with Nat. Sooner or later she was bound to give in and talk to him, and that was the first step in reigniting their relationship. All he needed to do was remind her of who he was and she'd come back to him.

Finally walking out of the back door, Nat looks for Jon and his car, finally noticing him she stomps over with her suitcase. Once she reaches him Jon grabs her things and puts them in the back before opening the door for her, trying to make this as normal as possible but just failing miserably.

Once he gets in he starts the car and notices Nat beginning to plug her headphones in, but instead he snatches her phone and puts it in the glove compartment, eliciting a very angry response of Nat punching him in the arm.

'Okay whoa!' He responds, one hand up in surrender while the other is placed firmly on the steering wheel.

'Don't EVER touch my stuff okay? You don't have a right!' Nat snaps, irritated that Jon thought he could do whatever he pleased.

'Okay well I'm just trying to do what Stephanie asked, Nat I get that you're on this 'Hate Jon' kick at the moment, but I'm not going to let it affect our work okay? So just suck it up and meet me halfway would ya?!' Jon yells, finally talking some sense into Nat.

After a long pause, Nat lets go of her stubbornness, knowing Jon had a point. 'Whatever. Can I have my phone back?' Nat asks, not liking the idea of being without it.

'No…you're too attached to it anyways. This way we have to talk. You can have it back at the airport!' Jon responds, knowing Nat was ready to launch at him at any given moment.

'Great…this is going to be one long car ride…oh! And just for the record, my hating of you isn't a 'kick' that's going to pass Jon.' Nat responds, looking out the window… with Jon completely fixated on her.

**A/N – Okay guys, that's chapter 9! Please respond, loved your reviews so I really hope they continue! **


	10. Chapter 10

After about 45 minutes of silence in the car, Nat finally decides to speak up, announcing her hunger to Jon.

'...Okay...I need food. You hungry?'

Surprised at hearing her voice, Jon nods in agreement and starts searching for a place to eat, it doesn't take them long to find a diner, with Jon turning in to the car park and the pair walking in.

They sit inside a booth near the back of the diner, hoping to draw as little attention as possible while looking at the menu. They sit in an awkward silence until the waitress comes over to take their order, and as Nat expected she barely looks at her and keeps all her focus on Jon who is oblivious as he stares back at Nat while he states what he wants.

Once they're alone again they go back to the same silence, Nat tapping her fingers on the table in boredom, until she finally decides to meet Jon halfway and talk.

'So. How's life?'

Confused, Jon doesn't know what to say and only responds with a 'huh?'

'What? Steph said we need to get reacquainted and so I'm meeting you half way, I'll try work on not yelling at you 24/7 Kay?' Nat responds snarkily, being the stubborn person that she was she didn't want to say that she was the reason their promo wasn't as good as they both knew it could be.

'...Okay. Well...everything's good you know. Same old same old...you? How's Barrett?' Jon asks, not being able to resist asking her about the British superstar.

'I wouldn't know.' Nat responds simply, not wanting to have THAT conversation with Jon.

'Oh?'Jon asks, hopeful.

'Well it's not like when we're together we're asking about how we're feeling...'

'Oh...' Jon says, this time sounding dejected.

Realising she probably shouldn't have said that, Nat tries to keep the conversation going, 'But you know other than that...everything else is good. Hanging with Becky now that she's on the main roster, and Colby of course.'

'How's Colby doing?' Jon asks, trying to keep the back and forth as casual and normal as possible.

Shrugging, Nat responds 'Coping. Him and Leighla were having issues for a while I guess. Of course it doesn't excuse what he did...' and just like that the conversation drops and the air is laced with tension, the hidden implication of the similarities between Nat and Jon and Leighla and Colby.

Clearing his throat, Jon decides now is as good a time as ever to try make peace with Nat.

'Nat. Listen. I know I've said it before and just saying it isn't enough but...what happened between us. I wish I could take it back. You will never know how sorry I am...'

'Yeah will it still happened. There's no going back. And you're with Renee now. So I guess everyone got what they wanted...' Nat responds, sitting back and folding her arms across her chest, her guard immediately back up.

'No but they didn't! I want you I've always wanted you! And I know that you want to be with me okay! We can we can work this shit out! I know we can!' Jon pleads, stretching his arms across the table, pulling Nats arms apart and grabbing them in his hands.

Looking back at him, Nat starts to soften. This was the first time she really believed he still cared and she wished they could've worked things out. But it was too late. They were done and she was tired of it all. Placing a hand to his cheek, she starts talking.

'Jon. It's just too late. You're with Renee now and as much as I hate her, I am not going to be the other woman. And I'm just tired. There's always something in-between us and even if I still have some leftover feelings for you...I really do need to be on my own for a while. We had our moment. It didn't work out. So now we have to just move on.'

Now it was Jon's turn to pull away from Nat, looking back at her hurt, he doesn't know how to continue. 'So what now? We just continue arguing? Pretend that we were never together...'

'Now we try and be friends. This storyline is going to be awkward as hell if we can't be civil. So I promise to try and do that. But that's all. Nothing more. Just friends.' Nat says, staring back at Jon with a no nonsense look.

'What you really think we can do that?'

'We're going to have to.'

Just as Jon goes to speak again the waitress comes back with their food, again giving Jon all her attention with Jon again not giving her any of his.

Once she's gone the pair begin eating, remaining silent until they get back into the car.

'Can I have my back now? I promise no headphones!' Nat asks once they start driving again and Jon agrees. Once she unlocks her phone Nat notices a ridiculous amount of Twitter notifications, opening them up she sees photos of Jon and Nat just minutes earlier in the diner, it seems like they were spotted.

'Shit!'

'What's wrong?'

'There's photos of us at the diner all over Twitter!'

'What?!' Jon asks, shocked that there would've been someone around at that time knowing who they were.

Taking Nat's phone to look at the photos, there's quite a few, of then holding hands across the table, of Nat's hand on Jon's face and it was clear for everyone to see that there was definitely something there and it seemed like everyone had an opinion on it.

Within the next 10 minutes Jon's phone was ringing and he knew it'd be Renee, upon answering it he only heard her screaming.

'Renee! Hey would you calm down? It's okay it's not what it looks like! God just relax!' After about 5 minutes of trying to explain the situation to her, Jon got frustrated at hung up, looking back at Nat with an apologetic look.

The rest of the drive consisted of the pair trying to figure out the next cause of action, how was this going to affect their storyline?

Once they finally got to the airport they found the rest of the roster, Nat immediately ran over to Becky who began bombarding her with questions, clearly she had been on Twitter in the last hour. Jon on the other hand was left to deal with Renee who immediately began attacking him.

'Why the fuck do those photos exist Jon?!' The blonde questioned, livid at the fact that her boyfriend was in such close quarters with his ex.

'Renee seriously chill! Okay?! It was just to elevate the storyline! Make it more real!' Jon said, thinking quickly for any excuse that could get him out of an argument.

Beginning to calm down, Renee only asked if that really was the truth and soon enough Jon had convinced her there was nothing more to it. Him and Nat were just friends who had to work together and nothing more. Finally letting up, the blonde grabbed a hold of his hand and began pulling him away, but Jon stole one more quick glance back at Nat who turned around in search for something or someone before their eyes met, exchanging reassuring smiles that was last exchange the pair would have until next Monday on Raw.

**A/N - Again! Thank you guys so much for the reviews I loved them and please keep them coming! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - okay guys two chapters today! This one is shorter though, please review and let me know your thoughts and what you're hoping to see, not just for Nat but the other characters as well AND who you want to see more of! :) **

The Thursday after Raw was Nat's day off, which she was spending with Becky, Joe and Colby. The mission of the day was trying to get Colby out of the funk he was in.

Heading out to lunch, the girls were a few steps ahead of the boys who were in their own little world. They were in Colby's hometown which they were hoping meant he would cheer up a bit and it seemed to be working.

Running back to the boys, Becky locks arms with Colby as they enter the restaurant and give him a wide grin.

'Colby would ya stop pouting and just enjoy the day! You're putting a damper on me mood!' She says cheekily, eliciting the first grin the WWE champ was able to muster all week as he looked down at her.

Once inside the restaurant the group sits down, Nat and Becky on one side while the boys sit across. They start having a casual conversation until Joe soon turns it onto work, asking Nat and Colby what is going on with their story lines.

'Well! After Monday night Steph wants to speed up the Tatum and Dean pairing...so there's that...Kelly Kelly is returning in 2 weeks, so I'm going to be dropping my title then BUT it seems that while I'm doing the Dean and Seth feud with the guys Becky here is going to eventually get the title of Kelly! So thank god it'll be taken off Kelly and in worthy hands soon enough!' Nat responds, grinning over at her best friend who was set to win her first Divas title, as bummed as she was to lose it, it brought her comfort knowing it would be in good hands soon enough.

'No way! Congrats Beck that's awesome! Who knows maybe this'll give you guys a feud to work with down the track?' Joe questions, knowing how good a feud between the two would be for the divas division.

After a few minutes of just the three talking, Colby finally starts to join in and soon enough the four are having a normal conversation, until Joe brings up the photos from Monday night.

'Ugh it was just an awkward thing in general...it was basically Jon and I putting everything behind us...I told him I was done and that we could be friends but nothing more.'

'And you really think you can do that?' Colby asks before continuing 'I don't think you can ever really be friends with someone you have feelings for...' That last comment being followed with a lingering stare at Becky that only Nat seemed to catch, deciding to bring it up in private with Colby later she didn't make mention of it yet.

'If it's the better option you can...Jon and I just aren't good for each other. Plus he's with Renee now, so...there's that.'

'Yeah well I don't know how long that'll last.' Joe chimes in, eliciting questioning stares from the two women and deciding it best to continue before either chew his head off.

'It's just...Renee isn't too happy about those photos and Jon's been thinking of dumping her for a while...he never really thought of her as his girlfriend until she outed them and he just sort of went with it. I don't give it long until he breaks it off.' After that statement the conversation goes quiet for a while, slowly starting up again once Colby and Becky start talking, with Joe soon joining in, leaving Nat to collect her thoughts.

**A/N - Okay guys please please review and let me know what you think! Any and all suggestions are welcome, also I really want to know who your favourite characters in this story are so please leave a review and let me know! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Okay guys I know I already uploaded 2 chapters not too long ago so I may be bombarding your emails with updates, but I've got a few Spanish assignments due this week so I've decided to upload another chapter to try and make up for not updating for probably a week…. though I'll probably get a surge of inspiration and just ending up uploading a bazillion chapters aha.**

**Loving your reviews so please keep them coming! I've noticed a few people are getting a bit irritated with Jon, hoping this chapter wins you guys over with him a bit!**

**Chapter 12**

'For the last goddamn time Natalie I do not. Have. A. Thing. For. Becky.' Colby bit back as the diva and him were lounging around their hotel room.

Nat, finally getting fed up with Colby's puppy dog eyes at Becky, decided to bring her suspicions up to the crossfit obsessed superstar.

'Oh Colby don't give me that! Even if no one else has noticed those stupid fricking puppy dog eyes you've been giving her I have! Okay and I just want you to admit it!'

'Why?! What good would that do?!'

'AHA! YOU DO LIKE HER!' Nat screams, jumping up in the air and pointing a finger at Colby, giddy over his admission.

Realizing he sold himself out, the wrestler just sits back down onto his bed and admits defeat.

'Okay I may have…a little bit of a thing for her okay…its nothing major I just…think she's a cool chick you know…and not to mention she's gorgeous…and laid back…a bit of a goofball….no a major goofball heh.' Finally looking back up at Nat, Colby finds her only staring back at him with a more serious expression, causing him to immediately tense.

'What's that look for?'

Sitting down as well, Nat explains to Colby that getting into something with Becky isn't the best thing right now.

'Colbs…you know I love you…this is why I'm going to be 100% honest with you…while I think you and Becky would actually be uber cute together…it's not the right time…you know that. You and Leighla just broke up and considering WHY, Becky isn't going to really think that a relationship with you at the moment is the best thing…plus she has a weird thing about commitment and I just don't know if she herself is up for anything serious right now…'

Looking dejected, Colby knew Nat was right, and as much as he did like Becky, he couldn't and wouldn't do anything about it.

'No you're right I know… I don't know its just… you know when you think of like just your ideal person and you think 'there's no way they could ever actually exist' and then bam! Turns out they do? Yeah…. sorta how I think of her…'

'I know what you mean…but hey maybe in a few months things could be different! I'm not saying don't EVER pursue her…just hold off a little while…it'd do you both good I think!' Nat responds, giving him a soft smile and a hug, before heading out to meet up with Wade unbeknownst to Colby.

_**Wade's hotel room…**_

'Well well well, gotta say love was really hoping our arrangement would see us having a LOT more encounters.' Wade says as Nat walks through his hotel room, pulling her into him by her waist and beginning to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. It doesn't take him long to get Nat hot and sweaty, she couldn't figure out what it was but Wade had some sort of magnetic pull that just made her weak.

Stumbling over to his bed, the Brit softly pushes Nat onto it before grabbing the buttons of her shirt and ripping it off her, eliciting a smirk from Nat.

'Hey! I liked that shirt!'

Smirking back, the superstar only responds with a cheeky, 'Oh so did I love…made ya look great…but you look SO much hotter now' before cupping the back of her head with his hand and sending them both crashing onto the bed. Nat then takes of his tank top, which was barely hiding any of his muscles before, and it's not long until she's on top, straddling him while they exchange a number of passionate kisses.

Soon enough though Wade is back in control, laying Nat down on the bed he starts pulling her jeans off, slow enough to illicit a pleading groan from the diva, begging him to get to it, which he obliges. Making his way up to her hips, every kiss Wade leaves slowly sends Nat further over the edge, until he meets her red laced underwear that she knew would drive him crazy, causing him to rip the small fabric off of her and kissing the skin it used to be covering.

'Oh god…ungh Wade…' Nat starts moaning, not realizing how much she needed a release until now.

Instead of continuing however, Wade only brings his head back up to Nat's face and starts kissing her again.

'Oh come on…. don't be a tease…' Nat says as he starts rubbing his member in-between her legs, and that was all he needed, soon enough he's inside her and the two are moving in synch with each other, fast and hard, and eventually they slow their pace just as they reach their breaking point, and once they do they part and simply lay next to each other, two hot and sweaty messes trying to regain composure.

'That! Was just what I needed…' Nat speaks first, giving Wade a wink before getting up and starting to get dressed again, leaving his room without another word.

Walking out of Wade's hotel room Nat was happy to find the floor empty, this way she could get on the elevator and try and make herself look halfway decent, though the minute she stepped in she found that would be impossible, because for the first time in months she was alone with Renee Young.

Stepping in, Renee only glared at the Divas Champ; she knew that with Jon's upcoming storyline with her she'd be seeing a lot more of her.

'Wow…'

'What?' Nat snaps, hearing the judgment in the blonde's voice.

'It's 2pm…and you're doing a walk of shame…classy.'

'That's not what this is…' Nat starts off, trying to defend herself, then deciding she really didn't give a damn what Renee thought.

'I'm not ashamed of having great sex, I mean you sure as hell weren't when you slept with Jon while I was still with him right?' Nat hit back, eliciting a shocked look from Renee.

'Of COURSE you would bring Jon up.'

'Well Renee we both know if I didn't YOU would…all I'm saying is don't even try to act like you're a class act…if no one else sees you for the bitch you are I do. (elevator dings) Ooop! That's my floor…nice catching up!' Nat says, giving the Canadian as fake a smile and a wave as she can muster before stepping off and heading back to her hotel room for a shower.

_**Becky's hotel room…**_

'So! How is our boy Colby doing?' the Irishwoman and self-proclaimed 'Lass-kicker' asks Nat who's searching through her stack of DVDs for something to watch.

'Pretty well actually… Hunter and Steph have sort of regulated him to only a certain number of social media posts for a while you know, until everyone sort of just forgets I guess? But he's accepted the breakup, he knew it had to happen even without the whole Zahra shit, it just wasn't working.' Nat explains, knowing there was more to it, but not wanting to mention Colby's crush on Becky.

'Well good, if it wasn't going to work it wasn't going to work ya know? no point dwelling on the past, life is too short!'

'Heh yeah but sometimes its just not that simple right?' Nat asks, looking back at the fiery redhead with a smile and a DVD in her hands, she'd settled on a favourite, _The Departed._

'Oh no Nat I don't want to watch Leo die!' Becky responds to her movie choice, clearly not thrilled with it.

'Well too bad! Half the movies you got have him in it! And when does he ever have a happy ending in his movies?' Nat hits back, amused at Becky's response, her obsession with Leo Dicaprio was weird as hell.

Soon enough the two divas are sitting on Becky's bed and enjoying the movie, until Becky gets a call from Joe asking what they were up to, it doesn't take long for him to invite himself and Colby up to their movie night, with the pair showing up within 10 minutes, and Nat only giving Colby a quick warning glare of _'Do not overstep dumbass' _before turning her attention back onto the first film of the night.

_**The following Monday night at Raw**_

Nat was walking around backstage, searching for food after just having her promo with Jon and Colby, in which the two men begin fighting over the diva, the photos which surfaced online of Nat and Jon were used as part of the storyline and Nat's face turn was sped up. As she's walking around the back she turns a corner to see none other than Kelly Kelly in catering, she'd heard the diva was set to return in the next few weeks but she hadn't expected her to be at Raw, making the fact that she'd be losing the title soon enough all the more real.

Nat couldn't stand the idea of a woman like Kelly Kelly winning the title the first night she was back, there were much more deserving women in the locker room, but she also knew she couldn't let her own issues get in the way, she may not like Kelly the wrestler, but the Kelly the woman had done nothing to her.

Sitting down at one of the tables and getting her phone out, Nat is enjoying her own company until she feels someone's eyes on her from across the table, looking up she see's the returning diva has decided to join her, placing her phone back on the table Nat gives her a genuine smile, waiting for her to start talking.

'Hey Nat…long time no see huh? Listen I know you're not happy about dropping the title to me in a few weeks…but you know I'm really hoping to help keep this 'Divas Revolution' going, I know I'm not the best wrestler, but I'm still training and I get better everyday…I guess I just wanted to say that I respect what you've done for this division, and I just didn't want you to think I wasn't taking this seriously.' The blonde bombshell states, a serious and somewhat hesitant expression on her face making Nat realize that maybe she was being too hard on the girl.

Softening, Nat gives her a warm smile before saying, 'Thank you Kelly…I probably was writing you off a bit, I guess it was my own issues of losing the title so quick just coming out, but you'll do great, listen I've got to go get changed but I'll see you around okay?'

Kelly only nods and smiles in agreement, happy she hasn't offended the current Divas Champ, while Nat exits catering and starts heading over to the women's locker room, until she's stopped by Jon who has a suspicious look on her face.

'I found you!' The lunatic fringe says as a greeting, confusing Nat.

'What?'

'You disappeared after the segment…was wondering where you were?' Jon asks, after their talk Nat and Jon were trying to be as casual as possible, which was proving hard for the superstar.

'Oh was hungry, everything okay?' Nat asks, wondering if Jon had something important to say, or just wanted to talk to her, hoping it was the former, even though they agreed to be friends she was hoping they could keep their interactions to a minimum.

'Yeah no everything is fine I guess… so um… still hungry?' Jon asks, hopeful that Nat hadn't actually gone to eat yet, but just before she was about to answer Wade Barrett turned the corner and entered their conversation, much to the dismay of Jon.

''Ello Jonny Boy! And Nat! There you are! Was searching for you… Dolph and I wanted to take you and Becky out for some drinks, kind of like round 2 from a few weeks ago, up for it?' The British superstar asks Nat, not paying any attention to Jon, who only looked back at him with clenched fists and an icy glare, waiting, hoping for Nat to tell him she already had plans, ones that didn't involve him.

'Hmmm…I'll see if Becky is up for it, I'll text you okay?' Nat asks, waiting for Wade to leave before Jon does something stupid, she'd noticed that look in his eyes and she wasn't about to let there be a brawl over her, Wade, noticing the tension he caused only gave Nat a wink before leaving the two alone again.

'What was that?'

'What was what Jon?' Nat asks, the irritation in her voice evident, she was preparing herself for the argument Jon was about to start.

'What you guys are a proper couple now? Really? Thought it was just 'fun'?'

'Okay seriously Jon I am giving you ONE more pass, okay? You don't get to ask those questions, I'm walking away before we both say shit we'll regret, now go be with your girlfriend.' And with that, Nat walks away leaving Jon to storm off around the corner and into Colby's locker room, where Joe and him were already hanging out.

Once he enters he only kicks the trashcan, which was by the door, startling both Joe and Colby.

'Dude what the hell?' Joe asks, throwing his shirt at Jon's head, surprised at his outburst.

'That goddamn Barrett, I SWEAR TO GOD I will…he's such a smug little prick thinking I won't know what he's doing!' Jon only says in response, continue to ramble and confuse his two best friends even more.

'Okay Jon Jon Jon…hey!' Colby snaps, now in Jon's face, steadying him with his hands on his shoulders. 'Use your words okay…what is the matter?'

'I was talking to Nat okay… having casual conversation you know trying to be 'friends'' Jon emphasizing the last word before continuing, 'Until Barrett went and interrupted, asking Nat out for some hang out with him and Dolph, asking her to bring Lynch along. He's such a creep I swear I'll kill him!' Jon finishes, nodded rapidly at both Joe and Colby, jealousy now completely taking over him.

It was Joe's turn now to speak, acting as the voice of reason for the lunatic fringe. 'Okay Jon…you know you're my boy okay…but you've really got to get over this whole Nat and Wade thing…you're with Renee how many times do we have to say it? You can't expect her to not date anyone yet YOU can be with the woman you cheated on her with… like how do you ever envision winning her back with Renee still on your arm?'

'Dude I never even thought we were serious?! She just sort of latched on and Nat wasn't talking to me so I just sort of…'

'Went with it? Yeah that'd do it.' Joe responds, not understanding how someone who has always been able to charm women, could actually be so clueless when it comes to them.

'Wait… he asked both her AND Becky…why Becky?' Colby now asks, speaking for the first time since Jon entered, wearing a dejected look on his face.

'I don't know to have a double date with _Dolph _I guess. Who cares okay the point is he is trying to hit on MY girl and I will not stand for it!' Jon again barks back, still irritated at the mere thought of Wade.

'Jon! Goddamit she is not your girl! And she wont be for as long as RENEE is!' Joe snaps, sick of Jon's stupidity.

Finally coming to his senses, Jon only nods in agreement yelling back 'No you're right Joe!' before storming out of the room in search of Renee, with Joe and Colby calling out after him.

Having eventually calmed down, Jon finds Renee in his locker room, though she seemed to be busy, searching through his phone. He approaches her slowly, and she finally notices his presence, dropping his phone with a guilty expression.

'Jon! Sweetheart hey! You did great tonight!' She starts, trying to divert the conversation.

'What were you doing Renee?'

'Hm?'

'What were you doing? With my phone?' Jon asks, curious as to why his phone, which he always kept in the side pocket of his gym bag, was in Renee's hands moments ago.

'Oh um…I just was searching….'

'Searching? For?'

… There's a long pause, the air thick with tension, until Jon asks again.

'Renee?'

'Okay!' The blonde snaps, 'I was looking for texts between you and Nat! I know something is going on Jon! Ever since you guys were told the storyline would be starting you've been acting weird and I want to know why!' Renee admits, the guilt consuming her.

'Jesus Christ Renee!' Jon snaps, backing up, his hands behind his head in irritation.

'Nothing has happened okay! I haven't cheated on you! Nat doesn't want me! But you know what you're right I've been acting fucked up for a while now… which is because surprise surprise I'm still in love with Nat! Renee I'm sorry that it took me this long but… we need to breakup… I just… neither of us deserve being in this relationship and I'm done!' Jon snaps, finally realizing his biggest obstacle for getting Nat back was his own stupidity.

'Jon come on! You don't… you can't be serious okay? I mean come on even if you still want Nat she doesn't want you just move on already!'

'I cant okay! Even if I wanted to, which I don't! I cant! That woman is apart of me, ever since I was 19 okay! I can't shake her and I know that she can't shake me either… we're done Renee… I'm sorry it took me this long to do this, and you know what I wasn't the best boyfriend… but it is what it is, we've both done some shitty things, but it's always involved each other, so maybe now we can both sort our shit out.

Shocked, Renee doesn't know what to do, if she was being honest with herself she'd admit this would happen sooner or later, Jon never wanted her, as much as she tried to make him love her he just wouldn't. She couldn't keep up the game forever; she was as done as he was. But that didn't stop her from being angry, before leaving she gave him one hard slap across the face, shedding a single tear and storming out of the locker room, leaving Jon alone to think everything through.

**A/N – Okay guys probably getting sick of the chapter update emails I know…but I decided to upload this one as well because I probably wont have a chance to update for about a week because of Uni, so I wanted to get one more out there. Again please review and let me know what you think because I love when you do! **

**Also please follow/favourite if you haven't already, I'm hoping the week break of updating will mean more reviews come in! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Hey everybody! Finally another update, sorry it took me so long but life has been just a little bit crazy at the moment. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts, it makes everything easier! **

**Chapter 13:**

It was the weekend of Extreme Rules, which meant that Nat and Colby were making the promotional rounds, leaving both superstars incredibly exhausted.

This was also the last time Nat would be in such high demand for a while, as she'd be dropping her title to Kelly Sunday night and officially starting her storyline with Jon, something which terrified her.

She hadn't spoken to him since seeing him backstage on Raw 2 weeks earlier which was the same night she hooked up with Wade (again) and the same night Jon and Renee had broken up, something she found out the next day when Jon showed up at her hotel room with flowers.

_**Flashback to Tuesday morning**_

_It's 10am when Nat hears knocking on her hotel door, after a night out with Becky, Dolph and Wade, she wasn't really up for company and so was just hoping whoever was at the door would leave. But they didn't, and she was forced to get up and answer it after Wade, who ended up staying the night started to wake up because of it._

_Walking over and opening the door slowly, Nat was shocked to come face to face with Jon, who had a hopeful look in his eye. He was dressed in his trademark jeans and t-shirt, accompanied by that leather jacket Nat loved so much, but his hands were tucked behind his back and his nerves were clear._

'_Jon…what are you doing here?' Nat began, not knowing want to thing and not wanting to jump to the wrong conclusion._

'_Heh…um yeah…listen can I come inside?' He responds, not wanting to have the conversation out in the open._

'_Yeah…I don't think that's really a good idea…' Nat says, not wanting Wade and Jon to see each other, who knows what that, would start._

'_Okay…fair…well um I wanted to give you these!' Jon says as he removes his hands from his back to reveal some roses, he wasn't into flowers but he knew he had some serious groveling to do with Nat, and this was his way of starting._

_Confused, Nat only moved out into the hallway with Jon and shut her door, realizing this wasn't going to be a short conversation. 'Um, thanks Jon but I don't get it?'_

'_Okay well you see I had a revelation of sorts last night thanks to Joe and he made me realize that everything is my fault. The one good thing I have ever had going on in my life was you and I have always managed to screw it up. BUT that isn't going to happen anymore because I'm single now and you know I know you have a thing going on with the Brit but let's face facts he's not going to last because we always come back to each other one way or – '_

'_I'm sorry you're what now?' Nat asks, cutting Jon off, she could've sworn she heard him say 'single', but that couldn't be true and even if it was, so what?_

_Stopping mid ramble, Jon looks down at Nat and completely softens, this was the first time in a long time him and Nat had spoken to one another this intimately, there wasn't much distance between them anymore, and Nat was actually listening to him, looking at him with a different kind of expression than the one he'd gotten used to, the ones of hate, hurt, disgust even. _

'_Renee and I broke up' he said, and the minute he did he saw Nat exhale a breath he thinks even she didn't know she was holding, and for a long minute they just stood there in silence, Jon looking down at Nat, who couldn't make eye contact with him and instead tried to find anything else to look at._

'_Nat…talk to me.' Jon says, using his hand to lift her chin up and forcing her to stare into his eyes, he wanted so badly to lean into her but he knew it would be too much too fast, as dumb as he had been the past few months, Jon had never been thinking clearer than in this moment. _

_Turning away again, Nat stepped away from Jon, tears beginning to fill her eyes, he had just told her something she hadn't realized she was waiting to hear, and furious with herself for it. _

'_I can't do this Jon…okay listen I just… no what you and Renee break up and you think that just fixes everything? No okay! You don't get to do that…that isn't how this works, too much has been done. I am done.' Nat says, getting ready to head back into her room before Jon steps in between her and the door, smacking himself against the door in the process. _

'_Nat just listen okay. I get it. I am an ass. But that doesn't mean you don't still have feelings for me okay…I screwed up… big time. And yeah you know what I have a lot of shit to make up for but let me make up for it! We can be happy I know now more than ever how perfect you are, how kind, caring, beautiful, smart, funny and just mesmerizing you are. Having to see you everyday for months and not be with you because of my fuckup was harder then all those years we were apart because at least then I could come up with excuses, but I cant now, I had to live with the guilt of hurting you and now I want to fix it…let me fix it.' Jon says, pleading, tears now starting to appear in his eyes, something he didn't expect and neither did Nat. _

'_No…Jon you can say all you want that its going to be different but it wont…it never is…It's good for a few weeks maybe even months and then you're just back to hurting me…I've been through that enough. And I just…can't do it again, not even for you.' Nat responds, her voice cracking and tears escaping her cheeks. She pushes a dejected Jon aside to open the door, but she doesn't have to because Wade does it for her, fully clothed and making his way out, not realizing what he just stepped into. _

'_You have got to be kidding me.' Jon snaps, livid at the fact Wade was on the other side of that door the entire time, had he underestimated him, was there more to his relationship with Nat than she let on? _

_Wade, looking down at Nat notices she's crying and puts a hand to her shoulder, 'You okay love?'_

'_She's fine!' Jon answers, stepping up to the Brit._

'_Don't believe I asked you Good…' Wade responds, not even looking up at Jon and instead moving Nat into her hotel room and giving her space, giving her a quick goodbye which she returns before shutting the door, leaving the two men alone._

'_So…how does it feel?' Jon asks._

'_How does what feel Jon?' Wade retorts, knowing that making an enemy of Jon Good was not the best idea, but he just didn't see any other option._

'_Being second choice? Because really you have to know that's all you are right? I mean that's all Devitt was for YEARS, just ask him? Even went and asked her to marry him and look where they are now.' Jon taunts, making it clear to Wade that what he had with Nat was nothing compared to Jon's history with her. _

'_Ah yes but Jon thing is, those times…I wasn't in the picture so she didn't have me to compare you to…now she does… now I'm not saying that her and I are going to get married hell I'm not saying we are even going to date I WILL say though that whatever we do…it'll be her choice, and you're going to have to deal with that.' Wade responds, walking away and leaving Jon in a state of shock._

**Back to present**

Snapping out of her trance, Nat is sitting down with a tired Colby back at the hotel, they'd finally finished their last radio interview for the day and were hoping to just sit back and relax.

They also decided the weekend would be 'Nat and Colby Best Friend Appreciation Day' as Nat so lovingly named it, as it would be the last weekend they would share together as an official WWE onscreen couple. After the PPV Nat would slowly be aligning with Jon and by Payback, she would be feuding with him against Colby, meaning they couldn't be seen traveling together any longer.

It hadn't hit either of them how much they were going to miss being together constantly until that weekend. No one else seemed to realize how close the two were, they did absolutely everything together and in some ways Colby was the big brother Nat always wanted. Even though they were still going to be seeing each other all the time, they didn't know how to act as though they hated each other, that just didn't make sense to either of them.

'So what're we watching?' Colby asks Nat, who had a stack of DVDs and junk food already prepared.

'We are starting off with Goonies, because as if we wouldn't be!' Nat responds, having changed into pj's despite it being only 3pm.

Chuckling, Colby sat down next to her and got comfortable. It wasn't long before the two started talking during the film, with Colby casually mentioning Jon, knowing Nat would be dealing with him a lot more.

'Yeah I don't want to talk about Jon.'

'Nat you need to.'

'No I don't!'

'Yeah you do.'

'No.'

'Yeah.'

'Colby…Shut up!' Nat says childishly, knowing the champion wouldn't be budging anytime soon.

'Okay…what?'

'I just want to know where your head is at okay…Jon is single now…you're single… still in love with him….'

'EXCUSE ME'

'Okay seriously we are past the 'pretending I hate Jon but really I'm still in love with him' act okay Nat?' Colby says, laughing at Nat's reaction.

'Okay so I still love him and what? You're always going to love an ex, a part of them at least…but that doesn't mean he is good for me…he's not good for me…all he does is hurt me…and saying he won't again means nothing…he's said it too many times before.'

'But what if this time is different? What if Jon really has realized how stupid he was…Nat I've seen him now and he's _different_, something's changed in him and I think maybe this time it could work….' Colby suggests, truly believing that if she gave him just one more chance, Jon wouldn't screw things up again.

'Thing is I've heard that before Colby, and somehow I still ended up here…'

**A/N – Okay so that is chapter 13! Really hope you enjoyed it! Only way I will know is if you REVIEW, so please do! Let me know what you do and don't like and what you want to see, and I can and most likely will make it happen!**

**Please read and review, pretty please! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**One month later**_

It had been a month since Extreme Rules, one month since Nat had lost her title and been exclusively involved in Colby and Jon's feud. At the moment, on screen, she was still aligned with Seth Rollins, but there was quite a bit of teasing of a Tatum and Dean Ambrose pairing.

Backstage however things were incredibly different. Nat was avoiding Jon as much as was humanly possible, which really wasn't that much considering he wouldn't let her avoid him, and Colby was being used as the buffer between the two, something which he couldn't stand. All he wanted was his two best friends to sort their drama out and get back together, he knew it would happen eventually, but Nat was still in denial that things could work, and he understood why.

He was walking backstage after his match on Raw when he saw Becky sitting by herself in catering, immediately the superstar perked up at the sight of the redhead and he couldn't help himself but go over.

'Colby, hey!' the Irish diva greets when she sees him sit down across from her, she hadn't seen the WWE champ all night and it upset her a bit more than she was used to, something about Colby made her giddy.

'Hey sweetheart… Whatcha doing?'

'Oh nothing just waiting for Nat to finish packing then we're gonna head back to the hotel, maybe go out for some drinks, now that she's ended things with Barrett she's pretty much dodging Good at all costs.' Becky responds, unlike Colby she didn't really think Nat and Jon getting back together was a good idea; she thought if it took Jon that long to realize how stupid he was, he wasn't worthy of another chance.

'Ah bummer…' Colby said, hoping that tonight would be his night to get Becky alone, he had developed quite the little crush on her and he was certain she liked him too, but he wasn't willing to ruin the friendship on a hunch.

'What is?' Becky asks, curious as to what Colby was thinking.

Suddenly nervous, Colby only responded with ridiculous stuttering until Nat popped up with her bags, sitting in between the two she could instantly feel the tension. Looking over at Colby, she knew immediately she was interrupting something important.

'Um…hey guys…' She opened with, regretting sitting down straight away.

'Hey Nat' Colby began, staring daggers into his best friend, 'I was just gonna say that WE should go out tonight for some drinks… once we put our stuff back down at the hotel.' Colby continued, hoping Nat would get the hint, and thankfully she did, after months of working together they had gotten pretty good at communicating through glares.

'Oh really? Well you know maybe you guys should… I was gonna say Becks I was hoping for a night alone… I'm just tired and you know I love you for sticking with me but… I think you're beginning to get sick of me too!' Nat covers, giving Becky's shoulder a squeeze, encouraging her to go out with Colby.

'Nonsense! I don't mind hanging out at the room!' Becky begins, not wanting to make Nat feel like she's a burden; the girl was her best friend after all.

'No no! I want you to go out and have fun, you deserve it!'

'Yeah come on Becky! It's only me anyways!' Colby interjects, hoping not to be too obvious with how excited he was at the prospect of alone time with Becky.

Looking back and forth between Colby and Nat, Becky finally agrees, eliciting a clap of excitement from Colby and a wide grin from Nat…if she didn't know any better, she would've thought she'd been set up…

_**Later that night**_

Nat is hanging out alone in her hotel room, watching TV when she gets a text from Colby, '_Once again…thank you for taking the hint… tonight is awesome… hope you're having a good night ;)' _Chuckling, Nat was happy she able to help Colby out with his crush on Becky, after Becky talking her ear off in the car she realized his feelings weren't actually one sided, and wouldn't be surprised if Becky came home with the cheesiest grin she could muster after their date, because let's face it that's what it was.

While on her phone, Nat received another text and opened it straight away; not realizing it was actually from Jon.

'_Thinking of you…' _It read, stirring a number of different emotions in Nat.

The two were in a weird limbo at the moment; both were single, and working together, but weren't together. A lot of the time backstage Jon spent convincing Nat to give him a second chance, and if she was being honest, she was close to giving in. But her stubbornness got the better of her, she knew they had too much stuff in between them now and it just couldn't work… _knock knock knock._

Confused, Nat knew that couldn't be Becky, it was way too early, and wondered who it could be, and then she looked back at her phone… _'It better fucking not be him.' _Nat immediately thought, she did not need Jon at her door at 9 at night, she just didn't. Walking over, she looked through the peephole and sure enough there was Jon, standing there waiting for her to open the door. Deciding that he would give up if she didn't make a noise, she simply waited till he walked away, but no such luck.

'Nat! I know you're in there…' he began, now beginning to look through his end of the door's peephole, causing Nat to shriek and duck away.

'Ha! Heard ya…come on open uuuuppppp.' The lunatic fringe whined, his childish antics coming out, making Nat chuckle against her will. Eventually, she opened the door, with an angry stare on her face, but she was actually weirdly happy to see him.

'What are you doing here Jon?'

'Thought we could hang out! I figure now that we've got a week till Payback where we become WWE's newest couple, we need to really start acting like it…so we have to play nice.' Jon explains, a cocky smirk forming on his lips as he walks into Nat's hotel room. He knew he was finally wearing her down and making her see him as the Jon she fell in love with, and he was beyond thrilled.

'I don't think that's a good idea…' Nat begins before he cuts her off.

'Oh come on Nat! Listen I will sit on the opposite end of the couch but we are going to hang out and you're going to have fun just accept it!' Jon says, placing himself firmly on the couch and looking back at Nat, taking in the sight of her in short shorts and a singlet, and realizing that this was the most he'd seen of her in a long time.

Giving in, Nat slams her door shut and goes over to the couch. 'Okay Good…what is the plan, what is this fun you speak of?'

'Well I mean we could make out?' This only elicits a glare from Nat, who refuses to entertain the idea.

Chuckling, Jon retracts the statement and instead suggests they just hang around and watch some TV, honestly he didn't think he would get this far, he just wanted to spend some time with Nat. He missed her.

This actually went on for quite some time, it hit about 1am and Nat was quite tired, she had actually ended up laying down on the couch, not even realizing how close she was to Jon, her legs hanging on his lap, Jon smirking at the closeness. It was cut short though when Jon got a call from a blocked number, it immediately jolted Nat up and realized how close and normal they were acting, making her nervous all over again.

'Well…get it…' Nat says, wondering who the hell would be calling Jon at 1am…probably one of his booty calls she thought.

Reluctantly, Jon answers the phone and regrets it immediately, it was his mother, a woman he hadn't spoken to in years, how did she even still have his number?

'Mom what the hell…okay what…. No you cannot borrow money… jesus BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU'LL ACTUALLY USE IT FOR…No no no don't start on me, I don't need to be grateful to you for anything…. Stop acting like you're a saint… Goddamit…' Jon continues like this for about 20 minutes with Nat only watching on, she knew how complicated his relationship was with his mother, and knew not to involve herself. But at the same time, she knew Jon needed someone…and if not her then who? She was one of the only people he ever told about his mother, and he needed her.

Walking over to Jon, who was now leaning on the counter in frustration, Nat placed her hand on his shoulder and let him know she was still there, giving him the gentlest look she had in months. Looking back at her, Jon started trying to get off the phone to his mother, but she still wouldn't budge, he didn't want Nat to see him this way, this wasn't his plan, tonight was supposed to help him make Nat see how much he'd changed.

Walking to the door, Jon got ready to leave, but before he could Nat stopped him, grabbed his phone and shut it for him, causing him to look back at her in shock.

'What…what was that?'

'I'm doing what you never can…shutting her up for you… I'm not gonna try and tell you she's changed because we know she hasn't, I've seen what she does to you…and I don't want that for you… you deserve better… I just… I know you don't talk to many people about her and I want you to know that you can talk to me about her, I still care…I just…I don't know…' Nat says, not knowing what overtook her, but she realized the past month of working so closely with Jon had affected her more than she cared to admit, and she wanted to be close to him, even if it wasn't the smartest idea.

'Nat…' Jon says, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, this was what he needed from her, to realize that they stood a chance. Nat, leaning into his touch, lays a soft kiss on his hand before looking back up into Jon's eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next, she only knew they should stop before things went too far, and boy did they.

Moving around from the door, Jon inches closer and closer to Nat, causing her to move backwards until she's up against the wall, with nowhere to hide. Jon places both arms on either side of her head, trapping her in his stare, with his eyes glazing over every inch of her face. Nat only looked back at him with mixed expression, she didn't even know what she wanted him to do, but was excited to see what it'd be.

Inching closer and closer to her, she was certain Jon was going to kiss her, certain he'd place his lips on hers, and the world around them would crumble, she didn't realize how much she needed it, needed him. The heat between them was burning her, she felt the blood rushing to her head, and she was on fire. If he didn't kiss her now, she would kiss him. She was that certain, that's what he did to her.

And he didn't. Instead, he placed his forehead on top of hers and closed his eyes, sighing.

'I want to kiss you… I want to everything… but… not like this… I don't want you to want me out of pity…. I want it to be because you love me… and I know you do… but I'll just be taking advantage of you feeling sorry for me if I kiss you… and as tempting as it is babe… now is not the time.' He says, opening his eyes and his frustration clear as day, he wanted Nat more than he ever had before, she was so close, and he knew he could have her now, but it wasn't the way he wanted, and that stopped him.

He needed to go, but before he did he placed a soft kiss to her cheek, and moved her hair out of her face, and then backed out of her room, his eyes not leaving her once.

Once he was gone Nat was in a state of shock, she didn't know how, but in the matter of hours, the walls she put up for months had come crashing down and now all she wanted was Jon, all she needed was Jon. She fell to the ground and simply sat there, not knowing what she was going to do next.

**Author's note – okay guys its been a while yes, but I would really appreciate some feedback! This is a pretty big chapter, so reviews are VITAL! Please please please review and favourite and follow if you don't already. Thankyou!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note – okay guys here's chapter 15! Hope you enjoyed it, I loved the little reviews for the last chapter so I'm hoping some more come in for this one. Please write some and let me know what you want more of!**

**Also! This may be considered by some of you as a 'raunchier' chapter, so if you don't like that then um….yeah…sorry?**

_**One week later, Payback.**_

It was the end of the night, the pay-per-view was done, and Nat and Jon had just become WWE's newest couple, with Nat turning on Seth and raising Dean Ambrose's hand up in victory, she was now a babyface again. Thankfully there hadn't been a kiss involved yet, but Nat was equal parts terrified and excited at the prospect.

Once the pair was backstage and had escaped all the praise from fellow superstars and divas, they were getting ready to leave, Stephanie had called a car for them, wanting them to really play up their on-screen personas, she wanted them travelling together as well. It was obvious to Nat that there would be no escaping Jon and after the other night, she couldn't handle the nerves she had whenever she was around him. The car ride was silent for the most part, both Nat and Jon taking in the aftermath of the PPV; they were both on a high.

Jon was now in the title picture, and he had Nat by his side, he couldn't ask for anything more. He wanted to talk to her about the other night, to kiss her and hold her but he also didn't want to push it too far, he knew they still had issues and he didn't know what was going through Nat's head.

After about an hour of driving they were back at the hotel, Jon helping Nat with her bags things were still quiet. Until they got into her room, Becky was nowhere to be found and it was just them two alone again.

'Okay well um…. I will leave you to it yeah?' Jon asks, not really wanting to leave but knowing he should, he was standing awkwardly in the centre of the room not making eye contact with Nat who was acting quite awkward herself.

'Yeah I guess I mean I am tired so…um….you know….tonight was good! Good start right yeah?' Nat started blabbering, she didn't know what had come over her but all she wanted to do was mount Jon and she was certain it wouldn't be long until she did.

Finally connecting his eyes with her, Jon gave her the look that sent every woman swooning, before agreeing with her and scanning her entire body with his eyes, something, which didn't go, unnoticed by Nat.

Deciding he needed to leave Jon started walking past her, but as he did she turned around to watch him leave, and their shoulders touched, and it was all the contact Jon needed to be sent over the edge. Instead of walking out, he turned around and grabbed Nat into the kiss they had both been waiting months for, it didn't even take Nat a second to respond, instantly opening her mouth to him, letting his tongue and running her hands down his solid chest and then under his shirt, a moan escaping his mouth as Nat went and deepened the kiss herself.

As she went to break apart though and put an end to it, knowing it was the smartest move, Jon immediately went back for a second kiss. 'Nah uh don't…don't.'

'Jon we shouldn't be doing this…way too soon.' Nat said, knowing what Jon meant, and she hated herself for it, but they did need to stop. Pulling away from him, her blouse now unbuttoned and hair a mess, Nat tried to create some distance, walking over to the desk and resting her hands on the table, she now had her back turned to Jon, who really had no intention of stopping.

Taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor, Jon sauntered over to Nat rested his hands on either side of her waist before beginning to nibble on the side of her neck, causing her to involuntarily shiver at his touch and bit her lip down. Loving her response, he kept going, leaving a trailing of kisses up her neck before reaching her ear and nibbling there, knowing that gave her a special kind of thrill.

'Oh Jo-Jon…' Nat tried to say, but was unable to as he just kept going, relishing in hearing her moan because of him.

Moving his hands up her body, cupped each of her large breasts with his hand causing Nat to bring her own arms up to grab his hair from behind in pleasure, turning her head sideways she caught his lips in hers, eliciting a smile from Jon as they kissed.

They continue kissing with Jon moving his right arm down her body again, until it went into her now unbuttoned shorts and into her lace panties, which were extremely wet.

'Oh fuck….' Nat only said in response to the touch, leaning her head back into the crook of his neck.

Chuckling, Jon was thrilled, 'And you said you didn't miss me' he said as his fingers met her wet entrance, causing Nat to shiver and her hips to tighten, pulling her legs closer together from the excitement, causing Jon to get further inside her as he continued to cup her breasts with his free hand, and leave a trail of kisses down her neck, with Nat now leaning into him her ass was slammed into his crotch, and she could feel his own excitement.

'Jon…shi…oh my…J –'

'Mmmhmmm that's it sweetheart come on…come on…give in.'

'Oh keep…keep…don't stop…Jon…don't – '.

….

And then he did, well more so, Nat's dream did. Waking up to her alarm at 6am, it was indeed the morning after Payback, and her and Jon were now an onscreen couple, but that was it. Nothing was yet to develop between the pair, but Nat was evidently dying for it to, her imagination taking over, she turned over to the empty spot in her bed and longed for it to be filled by Jon, but she knew it wouldn't be. It was probably best, that's what she kept telling herself, but her subconscious was taking over, all she wanted was him. Flustered at her sex-filled Jon dream Nat got out of bed and headed into the kitchen where Becky was listening to music and making breakfast.

Noticing her presence, the orange-haired diva didn't skip a beat, she knew they hadn't a big night tonight with it being the Raw after Payback, but she was planning on interrogating Nat some more about her Colby situation.

'So explain to me exactly when you found out Colby had this crush on me huh?' Becky interrogated her best friend, after her impromptu date with Colby; she realized her feelings for the former Shield member ran a lot deeper than initially thought and as a result she had hid them and refused to discuss it.

'Oh so we are finally talking about the Colby date?!' Nat began, immediately awake and trying to recover from her dream. 'And what does it even matter? What matters is where you were the other night with Colby?! Do not tell me you slept with Colby already?!' the former divas champion bit back, Becky hadn't gone back to their room and she was fairly certain she knew why.

Looking at her in shock, Becky took a pause before responding. 'No I didn't sleep with him okay! I mean not that the tought hadn't crossed me mind…but Colby is far too good for that…twas a perfect gentleman.'

'Yeah because I'm sure he would be able to control his fricking urges around you…have you seen those googly eyes the man gives you?!' Nat practically shouts back, she was like a fangirl talking about her two best friends, she knew they'd actually be really good for each other and was glad they seemed to take that leap.

'Yeah well…it's not like anything serious is going to come of it.' Becky deadpanned, as much as she did like the man, she wasn't in the business of falling in love. Noticing the distress of Nat's face, she decided it was best to explain before the girl explodes.

'I mean that you know…we are great friends but…well we know Colby's track record? And I haven't been in a relationship in a long…LO-ONG time and it just wouldn't be smart…'

'Maybe you two need each other! You guys are so fricking similar you just can't see it, but I actually happen to think you'd be great for each other if you gave it a shot!'

Giving a gentle smile, Becky thanked her friend, but only diverted the attention to her.

'What's going on with you? Storyline with Jon now…how you feeling?'

'I don't want to talk about Jon!' Nat snapped up, she was hoping to keep the re-emergence of her feelings a secret, something she could just hide until she got a proper handle of them, but the minute she heard his name logic seemed to go out the window and with that dream…well she was pretty much a goner.

Suspicious, Becky only gave Nat a questioning look, with the former champion getting up and walking around to the kitchen bench in an attempt to avoid the topic. The Irish maiden however only followed.

'What aren't you telling me Nat?'

'Nothing!' Nat exclaimed, searching through the fridge for some random object, hoping Becky would drop it. Instead, the diva only slammed the refrigerator door shut and forced Nat to look at her until she broke.

'JON AND I ALMOST KISSED THE OTHER NIGHT.'

'EXCUSE ME?! WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOW? WHAT THE FUDGE?!' Becky only screamed back, she knew Nat had some unresolved feelings, but she didn't think they would amount to this.

'He came over while you were on your date with Colby and we were hanging out…stupid I know!' Nat paused at Becky's confused look, 'but then his mom called and that opened up some old shit and before I knew it I was up against the wall.'

'YOU WERE UP AGAINST THE WALL?!' Becky interrupts, not believing what she was hearing.

'BUT THAT IS AS FAR AS IT WENT!' Nat was quick to add, but she didn't mention that was only at the choice of Jon…or that she just woke up from the most intense dream she has ever had, involving Jon.

'Okay, okay, okay… so what does that even mean?'

'I don't know! All I know is I am clearly still in love with him and am screwed! But I know we can't get back together, it just… it gets messy, I just need to learn to accept that.' Nat says, not sounding all that confident in her words.

Becky, pulling her in for a hug only laughs over her shoulder, 'Man, these Shield boys will be the death of us huh?'

**Author's Note – okay guys that's chapter 15! Hope you enjoyed it, I loved the little reviews for the last chapter so I'm hoping some more come in for this one. Please write some and let me know what you want more of!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note – Okay guys, short chapter here but I wanted to put one up considering its been a while, I really do need as many reviews as possible for the story, to know what you guys want more of, so please Read and Review! **

'Okay so how do you know that something is going on between Nat and Jon?! Neither of them have told me anything!' Colby interrogates Becky, as far as he knew his two best friends were still just trying to get along.

Chuckling, Becky continues with her teasing. 'Well clearly Nat loves me more than ya and told me doofus!' Becky answers, elbowing Colby softly in the ribs as they walk through the corridors of Raw, ignoring everyone around them.

It had been a few weeks since their date, and while nothing major had happened between them on Becky's request, both wrestlers knew something was there. Colby understood why Becky was so hesitant, and he respected it but he was also dying waiting for Becky to catch up to his feelings for her.

Walking into Becky and Nat's joint locker room they found Nat sitting on a bench getting ready for her match with Charlotte.

'Hey love! Nice gear.' Becky quipped, pointing over to Nat's Ambrose shirt, eliciting a glare from the diva.

'Wow…you are hilarious… seriously Colby got yourself quite the catch there.' Nat bit back, beating Becky at her own game as the Irish maiden's cheeks turned as bright as her hair colour.

Chuckling, Colby only wished Nat luck and saying goodbye to Becky before exiting, and walking straight into Jon.

'Ouch dude watch where you're going!' Jon snapped, irritated at the collision and rubbing the pain away from his forehead.

'How is this my fault?! Colby exclaims, the two beginning to bicker like the brothers they were before Colby started laughing mid sentence realizing he was still standing outside Nat's locker room.

'Dude…what are you doing here?'

'..Uhhh I work here?' Jon answered sarcastically, knowing exactly where Colby was heading with this line of questioning.

'In Nat's locker room? Seriously Jon?'

'Hey we are in a storyline together okay it's perfectly acceptable to meet up with her!'

'Yeah but alone in her locker room?' Colby continues to question, the look of disbelief clear on his face.

'Man why are you ragging on me so what if I was going to see her anyways what's it to you?'

'Well considering you guys are both two of my favourite people who have also stuck me in the middle of your breakup for MONTHS, I think its completely reasonable for me to want to know what's up! Jon, you guys really hated each other for a time okay so forgive me for being nosy!'

'Dude I get where you're coming from, but I mean quit it. You don't see me butting into your thing with Becky now do you?' Jon responded, laughing at his friend's response to his mention of the Irish diva.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Colby questioned back, he hadn't spoken to anyone about Becky except for Nat…unless she told Jon…but no she wouldn't.

'Dude, you look like a fricking puppy every time she's around its embarrassing I don't even want to be near you at just the mention of her name anymore.' Jon teases.

'Oh shut up, you're so annoying!' Colby teased back pushing Jon away from the door with the two heading to catering, trading playful banter and punches, with Jon bringing his best friend into a brotherly headlock before the roles were reversed, unbeknownst to the two that their two love interests had heard their entire conversation, their ears pressed firmly on the other side of the locker room door.

**Author's Note – Okie dokie guys, please please please leave your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note – Okay wooooooooow I did not realize it had been so long since I updated. My sincerest apologies guys, I do hope you're all still interested in the story. **

**In honor of last night's PPV and my ridiculously late update, I'll be updating a long chapter as an apology. Work and studies took up all my time, but I'll be updating much more regularly now. This first chapter will be set backstage right after the 2015 Elimination Chamber PPV for everyone's reference.**

**Again, please review and follow, as it lets me know your thoughts and I'll know if you're still interested in this story.**

_**Backstage, after Elimination Chamber 2015.**_

'Holy shit did you see that?! Did you see the crowd when I 'won'?! They fucking ate it up!' Jon started screaming at the top of his lungs backstage, having just returned from stealing the title from Rollins after a DQ finish.

Nat, who was in his corner due to their storyline, couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement. She was actually a little concerned that he thought he was really the champ now, seemingly too caught up in the moment.

It had been a few minutes but Colby finally came back through the curtains as well, giving Jon a clap on the back and chuckling at what just happened. This was set to push their feud even further, and the pair was excited for what was next.

'Okay dude seriously, stop swinging that thing around like it's a fricking whip!' Colby started to bark at Jon, who seemed to be on a completely different level at the moment.

'Chill out dude, it's fine okay!' He responded, playfully slapping Colby on the cheek before walking down the hall the hallway to do some interviews, while still in his own world.

Colby, catching Nat off-guard pulled her into a bear hug, lifting her off her feet and into his arms completely.

'Ewwwww you're all sweaty!' Nat yelled, trying to crawl out of her best friends grasp and finally he released her.

'What was that for anyways?'

'Nothing, just miss my road wife is all.'

'Awww I knew you loved me Lopez.' Nat said playfully, elbowing the champ in his ribs before hooking her armed into his as they begun walking down the hallway.

'So how are things with Becky?' The former divas champ asks, already knowing the answer. Her two best friends finally began dating, though not exclusively yet.

'Good actually! Really great, she's unlike any woman I've ever dated. She's an anomaly.' Colby responded somewhat giddily, unable to contain his happiness discussing the diva.

'And what about you and Jon?' Colby asked back, curious as to what was going on between the pair. He knew the pair were getting along much better nowadays, but he wasn't sure if there was any more to it.

Suddenly much more serious, Nat wasn't quite sure how to respond. While the pair really were just friends at the moment, how can you ever say that about an ex, isn't there always something more?

'We're good you know? Finally getting along…. somewhat I guess. Like don't get me wrong Jon still has his moments where he either can't stop telling me he wants to try again or getting super territorial. But for the most part, I really do feel like we're just friends now. It's good.' She finally answered, but somewhat hesitantly.

Stopping at her locker room, Colby turned to face his best friend with a suspicious look. 'Really? 'Friends'? That's it?' he asked, knowing that for Jon, Nat was so much more than that, and always would be.

Rolling her eyes, the diva only responded with a smile and a 'Yes, Colby', before saying goodbye and entering her locker room. It was the end of the Pay-Per-View, which meant she could finally go back to her hotel. She got extremely lucky and managed to get a later flight tomorrow, which meant she didn't have to get up until noon.

Finally exiting the arena and walking over to her car, Nat noticed her phone was blowing up with calls from Jon. Confused, she considered calling him back but decided against it. She was way too tired from the last week of promotional events to deal with anyone right now and she figured he was probably just calling to talk about the match and how happy he was. While he didn't really win the title, the reaction he got from the crowd when they thought he did was a big sign that he was 'best for business'.

But while Nat was genuinely happy for him, and she wasn't lying when she told Colby they were friends, she was lying when she said there were no feelings there. If she was being honest, she would've told him that the more time she spent with Jon, the more she wanted to be with him again. But her head was winning over her heart in that matter, so she's trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

_**Back at Nat's hotel room.**_

Having finally driven back to her hotel room, Nat was fiddling in front of her door searching through all her bags for her room key, desperately trying to find it to no avail.

Sighing as she looked up at the ceiling, she realized she most likely lost it and would have to go back downstairs with all her luggage to ask for a new one. That was until her door miraculously opened, and she found herself face to face with the man whose calls she dodged the entire drive over: Jon.

'…What are you doing here?' Nat asked, completely confused by the sight in front of her. A million questions were running through her mind: why was Jon in her hotel room? HOW was Jon in her hotel room?'

Chuckling, Jon grabbed her bags from her hand and took them inside, forcing her to follow him in. 'Well if you answered your goddamn cell phone you'd know you left your hotel key in my locker room.' Jon answered, before continuing, "Seriously why didn't you answer your phone? You're normally glued to it? I guess you're still dodging my calls… Now I thought we were past that?' Jon asked her, the last question making her feel guiltier than she would have liked as she continued to stare at him, in the middle of her hotel room looking at her like a lost puppy.

'Um yeah I'm sorry…. I just, I don't know was tired and was driving I just…I should've answered. But um you know texting is a thing?' Nat responded after a few minutes of silent confusion.

'Pft you know I barely know how to use my goddamn phone. Besides, was coming to the hotel anyways, figured I'd make a pit stop here? Honestly, I thought I'd catch you as you were trying to come in, but you clearly took a while….' Jon responded, finally realizing he probably overstepped his bounds by just letting himself into her room, but he was still on a high from the PPV, and he saw this as his opportunity to spend some time with Nat away from all the people.

While they were finally getting along, they hadn't really spent some alone time together and he was hoping she'd at least talk to him following one of the greatest nights of his career.

'Yeah, I stopped for food. Well um… thanks for I don't know letting me into my own room I guess?' Nat chuckled as she took her jacket off and sat down on her bed, truly too tired to deal with how inappropriate the whole thing actually was. It took her a few minutes to realize Jon was still there, but instead of standing he had moved to sit down on the floor in front of her so that he was directly in her line of sight.

'Uh Jon? What are you still doing here?' Nat asked, curious more than actually angry.

A cheeky grin formed on the former Shield members face, as crossed his legs and took his own jacket off before responding. 'I realized I hadn't really spoken to you after the match and just kind of ran off. I wanted to apologize, and I don't know I guess just talk?'

'Um, that's okay. You were sort of in your own little world and you had interviews and stuff to do. Completely fine Jon.'

'No it's not though. You were a big part of me getting here tonight, I'm set to win the title for real in the next few months and you're a big part of that. So I can't just forget about you when I get excited, and I don't want to.' Jon responded, his hands had now found their way to Nat's legs, placing them on her thighs as she was still sitting in front of him.

'Jon… I seriously don't know what is going through that crazy head of yours right now, but really I'm just so out of it right now, and you're on a high after tonight so I feel like this is not a conversation we should be having right now.' Nat responded, grabbing his hands and placing them back into his lap, she wasn't angry but she was just not prepared to deal with this. All she wanted was to sleep; she was not in the right frame of mind to deal with Jon's advances, because she might just actually give in tonight.

Noticing just how out of it she really was, Jon decided she was actually right and that he wouldn't push the conversation further. Instead he moved to help the love of his life take her shoes off, before helping her get into bed.

Finally, he began grabbing all his stuff; he had come straight to her room as opposed to dropping his entire luggage off at his room first and was now struggling to grab all his things. Noticing for the first time that all his things were there, Nat sat back up in her bed, tilting her head as she asked him if he needed help.

'Nah don't be silly, go back to bed, I'll be out of your hair in a second.' Jon answered, not even looking back at her. Realizing that she was actually being a bit selfish, having not even asked Jon how he was feeling, Nat found enough energy to crawl to the edge of the bed and nudge Jon playfully in the back with her feet, forcing him to drop his stuff and turn to face her.

'What was that for?' Jon asked, a grin forming on his face yet again when he noticed Nat was actually in a happy mood.

Tapping the empty spot next to her on the edge of the bed, Nat responded. 'Sit, Good.'

Obliging, Jon was sincerely confused at what was going on, he was expecting an argument with Nat for coming into her hotel room, not an invitation to sit on her bed.

'How do you feel? After the match? I can imagine that crowd reaction was pretty exhilarating?' Nat asked, genuinely interested in how he was feeling. As complicated as their relationship was currently, she was proud of how far he had come along.

Smiling like a kid in a candy store, Jon began rambling about the night, and all the praise he had been getting from everyone following the main event. He told her about his talk with Vince and Hunter, and how they told him that big things were coming for him now. Their conversation ended up going for a few hours, eventually turning to their days in the Indies, and how this was something Jon had been working towards for years and it was finally coming to fruition.

Natalie didn't even know how it happened, but Jon somehow managed to have taken his own shoes off and begun lying in bed with her. Lying on their sides, facing each other the pair continued talking for hours, as if there was no bad blood between them. Nat finally began dozing off around 4am as Jon was talking about an old match he had with Daniel Bryan back in the day. Jon only noticed she had dozed off when she began to nuzzle into Jon's chest, surprised at the moment the Superstar didn't know what to do. He just knew he didn't want it to end; this was the closest the pair had been in months.

So instead of waking her up by trying to leave, the wrestler eased into the bed and covered both himself and Nat in the blankets, draping his arm over her and pulling her closer to him before kissing her forehead. It wasn't long until he fell asleep himself, and it was the deepest and calmest sleep either of them had in months.

**Author's Note – Okay guys so that is chapter 17. Once again I am so sorry for the long wait, but I will be updating much more regularly now. I wanted to come back with a very Jon and Nat centric chapter, so I hope this is well received.**

**Please leave a review as it has been a while and I want to know if this story is even worth continuing anymore, as you guys may have lost interest over it.**

**So pleas read, review, follow and favourite! **


End file.
